


A Change in Relation

by tainted-tash (tainted_tash)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, stepchild relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_tash/pseuds/tainted-tash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus arrives at Godric's Hollow to save Harry and Lily but is too late to save James. His childhood rival out of the picture, Severus sees the perfect chance to have the family he has always wanted. Husband to Lily and stepfather to Harry, Severus is increasingly disturbed by the dreams he has been having, and how often Harry frequents his bed in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Relation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemiraWithers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiraWithers/gifts).



> This plot was 'borrowed' from Demira Withers, after she told me it my brain went wild and just had to write it. So this is my gift to her for letting me pinch it.
> 
> This is unbeta'd so please be gentle with me, I'm trying to learn from my mistakes instead of relying on a beta to do it for me.
> 
> Please not that this story begins as a heterosexual relationship that is established. There is no explicit scenes between the male and female and this will end in a Snarry. There are basic mentions of sex between the male and female character.
> 
> JK Rowling owns all this Harry Potter, I just borrow her characters for my own fun. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

A Change in Relation

 

“Happy anniversary,” Severus called to Lily’s retreating back but knew she had more than likely not heard him.

Fifteen years into their marriage and Severus found he was completely unable to remember why he had ever thought that his love for her would be eternal. It was complete madness the way that things had changed in the last few years that they had been together.

Fifteen years ago, Severus had barely made it to Godric’s Hollow and stopped the Dark Lord from killing the love of his life and her fifteen month old son, Harry. Unfortunately, or fortunately from his perspective at the time, he had not arrived in time to stop the death of James Potter.

In one moment, his entire life had changed. The Dark Lord was gone and he had married Lily, taking on her son, Harry. The child was a delight to bring up. Harry was intelligent without bragging, he had a love for nature, as well as flying, something that Severus was not overly happy about but the boy was strong willed.

Harry rarely called him ‘dad’, but that was understandable. Even at a young age Harry had known that Severus was not the man who had sired him. Occasionally, Harry would let it slip and Severus made no comment, only a slight smile indicated that it had been noticed.

It was his and Lily’s fifteenth anniversary, he made reservations for them to go out for dinner, but either Lily had forgotten or had made arrangements to duck out of the night. Either of the reasons made Severus’ heart ache for the wilful woman that he had fallen in love with, the one passionate about their anniversary and always made it a spectacular event. 

Time had passed and the fiery redhead had slowly become more unresponsive and aggressive. Not only towards Severus but Harry as well. The young man had returned home for the weekend from Hogwarts with Severus, and Lily had instantly berated him for the EE he had received on his Charms essay.

The tears in Harry’s eyes had been unmistakeable and Severus had tried to calm the situation but Lily had launched into a tirade on Harry. The evening had resulted in a tense dinner and Severus retreating to his study to grade essays for a while.

Brought out of his thoughts, Severus heard footsteps leading to the study and soft knocking. Getting up, he wondered if perhaps Lily had returned, but on opening the door he found Harry stood there looking rather nervous.

“Harry, come in. Is something troubling you to warrant coming here at this hour?” 

Severus asked gently. "You don't normally wander around after nine."

“It’s mum…it’s meant to be your anniversary today, isn’t it?”

Severus nodded. “Yes, it is.”

“Then where is she?”

“I…do not know. Your mother has been under some stress lately and has more than likely just forgotten what the date is.”

Harry look as sceptical as Severus felt at the feeble explanation. “Things haven’t been right for a while. I know you think I don’t hear the arguments, but I do.”

Severus suddenly felt tired and drained. “I am sorry you’ve heard our moments of anger, Harry. My only excuse is that I do not always remember to put up a silencing charm.”

“Are…are you going to split up?”

“Merlin no! Goodness, Harry! We’re having some troubles but that doesn’t mean that my marriage to your mother is coming to an end.”

Harry looked at him carefully, as if searching for the truth of the statement. “Do you still love her?”

“Honestly? I do not know. I think your mother and I need to re-establish our relationship with one another. We’ve spent fifteen years doing much of the same thing, day in day out. It might be in our interests if we took some time away and sorted through some things.”

“Okay. Just…if you do split up, I want to come live with you, Dad.”

Severus felt his throat tighten and he gruffly pulled the boy into a hug. “If, and it is a big if, we split up, your choices would be taken into consideration and we would come up with something that worked for everyone. I promise you that. Now, off to bed with you, time is knocking on and you need to be up early for when we return to Hogwarts.”

Nodding, Harry gave his stepfather a kiss on the cheek and ran from the room, pulling the door shut behind him and leaving Severus to work in peace. What had it come to when a boy of sixteen was picking up on the problems between his mother and her husband?

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Severus waited up until late into the night for Lily to return and gave up when the old clock in his study struck one. The hand of the family clock that bore Lily’s face was hovering between ‘lost’ and ‘out’.

Practically crawling up the stairs, Severus poked his head around the door and checked on Harry. The teenager was fast asleep and snoring lightly, his foot sticking out of the covers. Chuckling silently, Severus gently tucked the appendage back under the covers and smoothed his hair back from his face. 

Staring intently, he could see the beginnings of a shadow on his face, the first sign on his face that he was becoming an adult. Severus felt proud that he could say that Harry was his stepson, and he had raised an open minded, bright and loving child.

The front door slammed and Severus swore quietly, casting a silencing charm over Harry’s room so that he would not be woken and headed downstairs to deal with his wife. “Could you be any louder if you tried?” He hissed.

Lily looked at him blearily and grinned dopily at him. “There’s my Sevvy!” She slurred.

Severus rolled his eyes and made no mention of the hated pet name. “It’s one in the morning, Lily. Harry is fast asleep, do be quiet and try not to wake him.”

“Wha’? I’s not tha’ late!”

“Yes, Lily it is. And you’re drunk. Do you even remember what today is? Our fifteenth anniversary. Well, congratulations on making me look a complete fool when I had to Floo the restaurant I’d booked a table at and apologise that we would not be making our reservation,” Severus growled angrily.

“Fif’eenth? Nah! Can’t be…I was sure it wa’ tomorrow.”

Severus shook his head dully and gave a resigned sigh, the woman making no sense at all. “No, Lily, that was today. Even your son managed to remember what day it is. Go sleep in the spare room, I have no intention of sharing the bed with an inebriated woman tonight. Goodnight.”

Turning his back on the woman he’d once been so in love with, Severus climbed the stairs wearily and undressed. Slipping between the cool sheets, he could hear Lily vomiting in the bathroom and his face twisted in disgust at the state she had returned home in.

Facing the wall, Severus closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. It was some time but eventually, blissful darkness took over and Severus was no longer conscious. Unfortunately, that was the night that his dreams started.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Sunlight filtered through the curtains and glared menacingly at Severus’ screwed eyelids. Groaning softly, he rolled over and found Harry in bed beside him, his face tight even in sleep.  
One hand was clutching at Severus’ hand, his fingers tightly clenched around his stepfather’s. The last traces of his dream disappeared when he realised that something was indeed very wrong for Harry to come to his bed in the night.

Knowing instantly that something had happened last night, but unaware as to what, Severus gently shook the sixteen year old awake. “Harry…come on, lad, time to get up.”

Bright green eyes eventually opened and stared fearfully into his. Severus found his heart clenching icily and he cautiously pulled the boy close. Harry burst into tears and wrapped himself around Severus, his arms wrapping around his shoulders.

“Harry! What on earth has caused this?” He whispered, his voice refusing to work properly.

“I’m sorry…I…I just…Can we not talk about it?”

Severus shook his head. “Harry, I wish I could let it go that easily but something has obviously frightened the life out of you.”

The teen took a shuddering breath and Severus gave him a few moments to compose himself and gather his thoughts. “Mum came into my room last night. She was drunk and she was saying all kinds of things that didn’t make any sense to me. She said that you hated my dad- James- that you didn’t arrive at the cottage to save him in time on purpose- so that he would die and you could take his place.”

Severus felt a spark of rage. “Harry, I did everything I could to get there as soon as I could that night. It is no secret that your father and I were not friends, and although we intensely disliked each other, I bore him no ill will, I certainly did not wish him dead. What happened when we were children was just that, the acts of children."

Harry nodded. “Mum was saying that you don’t love her anymore, because she can’t give you any kids of your own, that you only agreed to take me on out of pity."

“That is not true at all. I took you on because I wanted to. People ask me if I have any children and I always answer that I have a son. You are my stepchild by marriage but that does not mean that I care for you any less.”

“I know…I knew that she was just trying to turn me against you. She tried to sleep in my bed and threw up on the sheets. I came and got in with you. I didn’t think you minded, you just automatically moved to make room and that was that.”

Severus smiled softly. “You haven’t stayed in my bed since you were ten years old and yet I still end up just moving over so you can fit in,” he chuckled.

Harry gave a tight smile and looked at Severus fearfully. “Do I have to see her this morning?”

“She will more than likely want to see you off for school. Why don’t we get showered, dressed and our bags packed before we start thinking about having to face the day?”

The boy smiled gratefully and took advantage of the en suite bathroom Severus had in his room and he got up to take care of their trunks. If left to Harry, he would no doubt forget something and Severus would have to make a trip back later in the day to retrieve whatever item Harry had left behind. And, truth be told, Severus did not much fancy having to return at any point that day to deal with his wife.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Both finally washed and dressed, their trunks sat out in the hall, the pair made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Lily was sat at the table, nursing a steaming cup of what appeared to be black coffee.

“Morning,” she said croakily, her eyes bloodshot and hair in disarray. 

Harry silently slid into his seat and refused to look at her, politely asking Severus if he could just have a bowl of cereal. Severus retrieved Harry’s favourite cereal and told him to go eat in the study while he spoke with Lily.

“Can I practice some magic?”

“Of course, nothing above level two though.”

Harry nodded and practically ran from the kitchen as though the hounds of hell themselves were on his heels. “Your behaviour last night was completely reprehensible.”

Lily sighed. “I know, Sev, I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry? Your son crawled into our bed to get away from you last night. Do you even remember some of the things you were saying to him?” He hissed.

“No…not really.”

“You essentially told Harry that I wished James dead, that I only took the boy on out of pity, you got in his bed and vomited all over it. You are an absolute disgrace, Lily!” He thundered.

Lily sat up straighter. “Oh and I suppose you’re perfect are you?”

“Of course I’m not. We are but humans and we have our faults, but that does not give you license to make Harry afraid of you. He didn’t even want to face you this morning! You forgot our anniversary, Lily! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? I may not be a man who wears my heart on my sleeve and shower those I care about with affection but I still have feelings damn it!”

Lily had the grace to look chastised. “I’m sorry, Sevvy. I promise I will make it up to you, to both of you. I know I was out of line last night, I had too much to drink.”

“Clearly. I’m taking Harry to school and we’ll be home at the weekend again. I advise you take the time to really think about what you want, Lily. Because right now, I don’t think you want this marriage anymore. And don't call me Sevvy!"

Calling Harry, Severus summoned their trunks and apparated them both to the train station so that Harry could ride the Hogwarts Express with the rest of his friends, he gave Harry a quick hug. “Listen, your mother is going to take the next few days to really think about things, she knows that she’s done wrong and she needs to apologise for her behaviour. Try not to be hard on her, she’s obviously having some troubles and it’s up to us to show her our support and that we love her.”

Harry nodded dully and picked up his trunk. “See you at school, Dad.”

“See you there, Harry. Say hello to your friends for me.”

None of Harry’s friends liked Severus, but he made sure that the sentiment was always relayed. Harry got enough trouble for who his stepfather was, and Severus did not need to make that time any harder for him. Waiting until Harry was safely on the train, he turned and walked out of the station, to the apparition point and disappeared with a soft crack of displaced air.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Severus arrived ahead of everyone else and went to see Albus, things weighing heavily on his mind and his old friend has always promised a friendly ear when he needed it. At that particular moment, Severus was certain that if things carried on the way they were, then the marriage would fall apart and Harry would become one of those children who had to split his time between his parents.

Worse still, Severus was only Harry’s stepfather, and he had no legal rights to the boy at all. Lily could take him and leave, and he would never see Harry again. That thought cause him a great deal of pain. He cared a lot for Harry, the strong willed but sweet mannered boy was testament that Severus could do something right.

Giving the password to the gargoyle, Severus climbed the staircase to Albus’ office and knocked quietly on the door. The heavy wood swung open and he could see Albus sat at his desk, the tea tray already out and pouring two cups.

“Severus, my dear boy, do come in and sit down,” Albus said softly.

Doing as asked, Severus took one of the two chairs opposite the ancient wizard and smiled tiredly. “Albus, forgive my intruding your time before the year is even properly under way.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, my boy. You know that my office is always open to you, Severus.”

“Things…are not good at home. I worry for Harry. Lily has become so angry, even with Harry. I woke up this morning to find he had climbed into my bed in the night because his mother had frightened him so much. She came home so drunk that she threw up on Harry’s bed.”

Albus frowned. “It was your anniversary yesterday, was it not?”

Severus nodded. “Yes, it appears that it slipped her mind. She went out…somewhere, and returned home at one this morning.”

“Oh, Severus, my dear boy, I am so sorry. How is young Harry?”

“Scared, shaken, upset, hurt. Need I continue?”

Albus shook his head resignedly. “Oh how she has wandered. Lily was so happy on your wedding day, and now, she turns to alcohol for a reason only she seems to know.”

“I’ve given her the time of this week to think over her actions and what she wants from our marriage, because I for one am not willing to put Harry through this.”

Albus nodded. “I can understand that, Severus. You must protect Harry first.”

Tipping his head in silent acknowledgement of the statement, Severus sipped his tea and chatted amiably about the school year ahead. It was only the second week back at school, and though home trips did not usually start so early on, Albus had seen fit to change the rules. 

At sixteen, it was Harry’s sixth year and the final year before he did his NEWTs. Severus didn’t mention the unusual dreams and kept them to himself, no doubt the stress of things with Lily causing his brain to go haywire while he slept on.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Harry rode the Hogwarts Express to the school mostly in silence. Draco had tried to prise some talk out of him but was with the sad stares and sighs of frustration. It was as they entered the last hour of the journey that Harry finally started to speak.

“I think mum and Severus might be splitting up,” he said softly.

Draco looked at him with a frown. “Why?”

“She’s been acting strange lately. She forgot their anniversary and shouted at me for not getting an O on my charms essay.”

“Well, that seems rather silly. You can’t be perfect in everything, Harry. Leave the top marks for some of us,” Draco tried to joke.

Harry nodded sadly. “She came home drunk last night and said awful things about Severus. I don’t think she loves him anymore.”

Draco patted his friend’s back comfortingly and offered to let him come and stay at Malfoy Manor for the weekend if he wanted.

“Thanks, Draco. But I think Severus wants us to go home and see if mum has gotten herself together.”

“Your mum is probably just going through a rough patch. I wouldn’t get too concerned about it. She loves you, and so does Severus," Draco reassured him. 

Harry turned to look out of the window and wanted to take comfort from the kind words, and as true as they might be, he didn’t think that the marriage between his mother and Severus would last for much longer. The question laying most heavily on his mind was if she would try to take him away from Severus.

He loved his stepfather very much and although he knew that Severus had no rights over him, he prayed to merlin that she would let him go live with Severus.

“Come on, Harry. Things will get better.”

He turned back to Draco. “I hope so. I don’t want to go home and find that she doesn’t want to be with Severus anymore.”

Draco pulled him into a quick one-armed hug and ruffled his hair. “Everything will work out. Mother and father have a fight every other week and she threatens to divorce him, but she loves him. They’re just too alike sometimes and it causes them to fight a lot, but even if they did go their separate ways, I know that they wouldn’t love me any less. Severus wouldn’t ever stop contact with you, Harry. You know that he would fight tooth and nail to still see you. He’s been your father for close to fifteen years and nothing is going to change that.”

Harry smiled and thanked Draco for listening, turning the conversation to the school year ahead and their Quidditch tactics. With Draco being the Slytherin team captain and Harry their seeker, they both often met to strategize and get the team plays down for the year.

Harry was the reserve captain for any times that Draco was unwell, and though it was rare, it had come into play once or twice. But it was unanimous that Draco was the better captain. After Marcus Flint had left Hogwarts, he’d made Draco captain, and the blond had been overwhelmed at the idea that he would be selected to take such a role. The team were all in agreement that there was no one better on the Quidditch team to take the role.

Before, he and Harry had taken turns in being the seeker, and it had worked well up until the time that Draco was made captain. Now, with Harry as the permanent seeker, they were winning more games than ever before. It was predicted that they would take the Quidditch cup with ease and be far ahead before the half term came up.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The weekend for Harry and Severus to go home soon came around, and he had to admit that he was nervous about seeing his mother. His anxiety must have been noticeable, especially for Severus to give him a comforting hug in front of others.

“Harry, whatever happens, now or later, nothing will stop me from seeing you. You are sixteen and old to enough to make your own decisions and Lily cannot stop me spending time with you if that is what you want.”

He nodded and squeezed Severus tightly. A soft of crack of displaced air and they were in the garden at the back of the house. He could see Lily in the kitchen and waved to her, his mum waving back enthusiastically.

Running to the kitchen, Harry threw his arms around his mother, she in turn squeezing him tightly. “Harry, I am so sorry for my behaviour last weekend. My treatment of you was uncalled for and I know you worked hard at your charms essay. “

“I’ll do better, Mum.”

“No, Harry. You don’t need to do any better than you already have been. Just because I excelled at charms does not mean that you will. Your skill is potions, just like Severus, and I know you’re skilled at transfiguration. I was being unnecessarily mean and it won’t happen again, I promise. Why don’t you go wash up for lunch while I talk to Severus?”

Harry bounced off upstairs and Lily turned to her husband of fifteen years. “Severus…I have no defence for my actions. I was disgustingly cruel to Harry, and you, when I came home. I’m sorry. I want us to work things out. I love you, so very much.”

Severus could see the truth in her eyes at the statement, but the real question lay whether he loved her anymore- and in all honesty, he wasn’t sure that he did.

“What’s going on, Lily? You’ve never come home that drunk before and you have never forgotten our anniversary.”

Lily struggled to find words and settled with, “I don’t know. I found the necklace in your drawer that I assumed was my anniversary present. It’s beautiful, Severus, thank you.”

Severus noticed that there was still an absence to his own anniversary gift but he left it alone. There was no point in starting an argument when Harry was already so terrified of them splitting up. “You are welcome.”

She hugged him and he awkwardly returned the embrace but felt no familiar spark between them. “It isn’t me that you have to make it up to, it’s your son. The first two nights back at Hogwarts I woke to find him in my bed, his face tear streaked and muttering in his sleep. He thinks that we’re going to divorce and he’ll never see me again.”

“Severus, I’d never do such a thing. You’ve been Harry’s father for fifteen years and I know he loves you. I know I was tyrannical last weekend but I would never stop him from seeing you, Harry adores you."

“Wouldn’t you? You’ve threatened on past arguments to take him away and I would have no rights to him. As much as I care for the boy, he is not my son and there would be nothing that I could do to fight you on it.”

Lily looked away shamefully. “I am not ever going to do that. I don’t want to divorce you and I never will. I’ve loved you since we were children, Severus. My only regret is that I fell for James’ cruel lies about you and that Harry is not your biological son. I’m sorry I can never give you your own child, I’d love nothing more.”

Severus sighed. “But that’s just it, Lily. Biology or not, Harry is my son and I am happy enough raising him. Even as a child, Harry was afraid that if we had a child that he would be side-lined by me because I would be more interested in someone of my own flesh and blood. In the grander scheme of things, it has been best that we cannot have a child.”

The door opening and Harry stood there, a bright smile on his face. “What’s for dinner, Mum?”

Lily smiled back at him. “I made your favourite, shepherd’s pie.”

Harry whooped with delight and shot Severus an apologetic smile. It was not a meal that he enjoyed, and was rarely made. But Severus tolerated it on the occasions it was because it made the boy so happy.

“Great, Mum! Can I take my Firebolt out later if the weather stays nice?”

“So long as you do all your homework first.”

“I will do, Mum, I promise.”

“Good boy. Now sit down and I’ll get lunch dished up.”

Harry sat down and Severus took his own seat, discussing the potions homework that he had given his sixth year class. “Remember that there is a practical test on the day we return, so make sure you do the reading on the chapters I have set. I don’t want you getting shown up by Draco,” he lightly teased.

Harry snorted. “Come on, Severus. Draco can’t do potions to save his life. He’s better at charms.”

Severus chuckled and nodded. “Yes, he is. Lucius was no lover of potions either, though Narcissa had a much better aptitude for it. If she hadn’t gone to work for Ministry, I’m certain that she could have easily become a potions mistress.”

“Speaking of the Malfoy’s, Draco’s asked me if I can go to their place next weekend. Can I go?”

“I see no reason not to. You’d better ask your mother as well though.”

“It’s fine with me, Harry,” she answered.

He grinned in delight and ploughed into his dinner when she set it in front of him. The small family chatted about how Harry was doing at school and if he was happy with the selections he’d made for his NEWTs.

“Yeah, I decided to take advanced potions, transfiguration, ancient runes, and advanced healing.”

Lily frowned. “You’ve never made any interest in healing before, what brought that on?”

“I like Madam Pomfrey and she thinks I’d be really good at it. And, it comes in handy with potions because most potions masters need to have a basic knowledge of healing in the event that something goes wrong.”

Severus looked at him sharply. “A potions master?”

Harry nodded and blushed. “Yeah, I want to be like you.”

A lump lodged in Severus’ throat and he had to swallow several times to dislodge it. “Well, in that case, you’d better get on to the Potions Guild. They would be able to help you on that road and there’s a chance that they could get you in for your Mastery training early.”

“Great!”

Lily smiled at his clear enthusiasm and reached over to squeeze Severus’ hand gently. He returned the gentle pressure and continued with his meal.

Washing up by hand, something he did when in thought, he watched Harry zipping around on his broom and practising his dives and rolls. The dreams had not gone away and he was increasingly concerned about them. They most certainly were not normal, and if Lily found out then he would definitely never see Harry again.

Frowning as he cut himself on a knife, he grappled for his wand to heal it. Lily ran the tip of her own over it and kissed his cheek. “Careful, Severus.”

“Mm. I was thinking perhaps we could go see your parents tomorrow and Harry can spend some time with his grandparents. He doesn’t get to see them all that often with being at school.”

“Sounds good. I’ll floo them this later evening and make sure they’ll be in.”

She called Harry in and asked him if it was something he wanted to do. He grinned and nodded. “Yeah, grandpa said he had something for me in his last letter.”

Lily was in no doubt that her son had already told his grandparents of his career decision and exactly what the present would be. Her father was a man who spoilt Harry rotten and not that she objected, but it sometimes left her out of sorts on how to surprise the boy.

“Very well.”

He went back out on his broom and carried on with his practising, his mind at much ease now that his family wasn’t falling apart. The weight that had been on shoulders had lifted and he felt much better.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

At his grandparents, Harry hugged his grandmother and let her fawn over him, complaining he was too thin even though she had seen just how much he could put away. “Your grandpa is in the study, he wants to talk to you. Off you go.”

Harry was shooed from the room and went to find his grandfather in his study. Knocking on the door, he entered when called and hugged the tall man. “Hi, Grandpa, Gramma said you wanted to see me?”

“Yes, regarding your latest letter. You mentioned that you’ve decided to become a potions master?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. I like what Severus does and I want to do the same thing.”

Robert Evans smiled and pulled out a bundle of papers. “I’ve gotten in touch with the Potions Guild that passed Severus and they’ve agreed that if you pass your NEWTs in healing and potions, they will send someone to be you master, and you can study to pass your Mastery.”

Harry’s jaw fell. “Really?!”

“Yes, really…” Harry’s body slammed into him and he chuckled, ruffling his hair. “You’re welcome, lad. Just make sure you study hard and it will pay off, your Mastery will be there waiting for you.”

He nodded again and hugged the man tightly. “Thank you, Grandpa.”

He told his grandfather about his studies, the lessons he was excelling in and the ones he needed to study a little bit harder in. Robert had no worries though, Harry was a bright boy and calling in his favour at the Guild was worth it.

He was still in touch with the man that had passed Severus, a Damien Thistle, and he’d agreed that if Harry passed his exams, then he would be more than willing to teach the stepson of his greatest student.

“How are things at home?” Robert asked gently.

“They’re good. Mum…” He trailed off, not wanting to seem like a tattle-tale.  
“Harry, I’ve told you this before. You can tell me anything and it won’t go any further than us.”

“Mum had a bad night last week. She forgot their anniversary and came home drunk. She…said some things. About Severus. Mean things. And well…it doesn’t matter now because things are sorted.”

Robert nodded, giving Harry another hug. His daughter had always been a loose cannon after too many drinks and he knew how vicious her tongue could get. Just before she’d married James, she’d turned up at their house, spouting all kinds of abuse at DeeDee, damn near broke her heart too.

Luckily, Robert had been home to deal with her, but the damage had been done and DeeDee hadn’t been quite the same afterwards. She loved her daughter, as did Robert, but a lot of the time they just didn’t like her.

The two men, one young, one older, were called to dinner and they grinned. Each were more than partial to DeeDee’s cooking, her meals wholesome and delicious. At the table, Severus asked what Robert had wanted with him.

“Grandpa got me a place in the Potions Guild for when I graduate Hogwarts,” Harry practically shouted.

DeeDee laughed at his enthusiasm and winked. “Did he now? Well, I sure hope you thanked your Grandpa?”

“I did, Gramma.”  
Lily chewed carefully before she opened her mouth. “Do you think that was a good idea, Dad? What if Harry doesn’t get the marks he needs?”

Robert faced her. “That’s not the way to instil hope, Lily. Harry’s a smart boy and I have every faith that he will get more than enough marks to get in. Damian has already agreed and it’s waiting for Harry, as soon as he graduates.”

“Damian? Damian Thistle?” Severus asked.

“One and the same.”

“Well…that is surprising. Last I heard he wasn’t taking anymore apprentices.”

Robert smirked. “Well, when I said who it was, he couldn’t wait to take on the stepson on his best student.”

Severus laughed. “You sly old dog.”

Lily still looked unhappy. “Dad, you could be setting Harry up for a fall. If he doesn’t get the marks, he’s going to be crushed.”

“Lily, your son is more than capable of making the grades required. You can’t keep dragging him down with what ifs, it’s not fair on him. He’s a bright kid and there’s nothing that can stand in his way. If he wanted to run for Minister, I’m absolutely certain that he could do it.”

Harry blushed at all the praise from his grandfather. “Grandpa, stop it.”

“No, lad. I know how bright you are and I don’t think your mum is right to bring you back down.”

“Damn it, Dad! I’m not bringing him down! I just want him to think realistically and not get his hopes high if they come crashing back down.”

Robert frowned at her. “Don’t swear at the table, Lily. There is nothing wrong with Harry having some hope.”

Giving up the argument, Lily sighed and returned her attention to her meal, missing the winks of support her mother and father gave Harry.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

In bed, Severus set his book to the side when Lily came in. She smiled at him in the way that he knew meant she was planning on making it a pleasurable night. His own lips quirked and he pulled her to him, his mouth fastening to hers.

His groin twitched to life and he rolled them over, making love to his wife desperately. Her soft curves and warm body were not what he remembered it to be though. There was a time when he would take his wife more than once in a night, but now, thrusting into her body, he found himself wishing that it would end so he could go to sleep.  
Severus found himself thinking of Harry, the boy underneath him, flushed and whimpering at his thrusts, his voice calling out Severus’ name and urging him on. Severus lost himself in his fantasy and came explosively in Lily, barely keeping the presence of mind to make sure it was her name he called out and not his stepson’s.  
She kissed him softly and murmured a soft ‘I love you’, which he returned and switched the lamp off so they could sleep. Later, when he could hear Lily’s soft breathing, the shame filled him and he hated himself for thinking of his more than likely fast asleep stepson in the throes of sex.

How he wished that things would return to how they had been. What had caused him to think of a boy whose nappies he used to change to become the starring role in his fantasies? It unnerved him to end and it made him fearful that he was going to slip up, say or do the wrong thing.

And when had his thoughts changed? He’d never had any sexual interest in men his entire life. What made Harry different? He knew it couldn’t be the gender- that only left the person. Harry was such a bright and happy young man, who loved with his whole heart and adored Severus.

Why, then, did his brain see fit to destroy that and turn him into some kind of pervert? Distancing himself would have disastrous effects and threw that idea out of the window. Harry would be devastated if Severus suddenly became withdrawn and uninterested in his life. Perhaps it would be a good idea to talk to someone.

He knew that Albus did not have a judgemental bone in his body, but could he really discuss his thoughts to a man who saw Harry as a surrogate grandchild? Time would tell, because of one thing Severus was certain- he was not going to be able to keep it to himself for much longer.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The school year continued, and Severus’ dreams grew more disturbing and filthy. It all finally came to a head and he found himself in Albus’ office nursing a large tumbler of fire whiskey and a shame faced expression.

“My dear boy, what has you in such knots that you are sat in my office on a Friday night looking as though death himself were after you?” Albus asked gently.

“Albus…I can’t…I’m having…I…”

“Severus, whatever it is, no matter what grief it is giving you, you can tell me anything and I will not jump to conclusions. Is it about Harry?”

The potions master nodded miserably. “Yes.”

“Has something happened at home?”

“No, Lily and I have sorted things and they are much better. It’s more about me and my…thoughts. My dreams.”

“What of them?”

Severus sighed resignedly. “At one time, if a boggart were in front of me, it would show either a lifeless Harry or Lily, sometimes both. But now? Now…merlin, I can’t even say it!”

Albus got up and sat in the chair next to Severus, offering comfort. “Severus, nothing you say is going to make me think any less of you.”

“A boggart now would show and Harry and myself…in a very compromising position.”

Albus paused a moment to gather his thoughts. “I see. Have you any idea what has brought these thoughts on?”

“None. I’ve been trying to think of something- anything- that would explain them. But I have nothing.”

“And while you are…ahem, with Lily?”

Severus nodded. “Yes, even while making love to my wife, my stepson is the one I see.”

Albus scratched his chin thoughtfully. “You and Harry are very close, Severus. More so than any stepfather and son that I have ever seen. I can offer very little in the way of explanations and can give even less in advice, I am afraid. But I can give you an example. A few decades ago, I knew a woman who married a man and become the stepmother to a boy. She raised him, clothed him, and fed him, as you have for Harry.”  
Severus listened, unsure what Albus was grasping at, but praying there was something that would help him.

“When the boy reached puberty, things changed. She no longer saw the sweet little boy that she took on as her own, but a young man, and an attractive one at that. Time progressed and her thoughts took on the same form as your own. She battled them, and divorced the boy’s father, leaving them.”

Shock flitted across Severus’ narrow face but he said nothing.

“Within a week, they boy turned up, demanding to know why the woman he loved as a mother had just upped and left one day. An argument ensued and it was finally revealed that she had fallen in love with the boy. As you can imagine, he was shocked, confused, and even a little scared. But after sitting and talking for some time, he came to realise that he felt the same way.”

“Where are you going with this, Albus?”

“Let me finish, my boy. Naturally, when it came out that they were in a relationship, there was shock, outrage and she was accused of being a paedophile, a child molester and the father tried to take her to court. Using pensieve memories, it was proven that nothing untoward had happened until he was of age to consent to sex, and even then, it wasn’t until the boy was twenty that they engaged in anything sexual. But, my point is, is that sometimes, we cannot help who we fall in love with. Harry is an attractive young man, and that cannot be overlooked. But, in the face of things, you would go through the same trials as the woman I knew, and things could become very messy. And although I myself would not frown upon you, others would, and you would need to be absolutely certain that you could love Harry enough to go through those trials, because he would be slandered as well.”

Severus frowned. “I don’t understand, Albus.”

“Severus, we cannot control who we feel things for. The fact that you have raised Harry is irrelevant. There are people who have been friends since they were but toddlers, but eventually marry. Although it is not the same thing, it is a close enough example. But remember, when, or if, it ever comes out, people are going to be abusive, cruel and not exactly pleased. Lily is going to be distraught. What is a mother to think? Her entire world would be turned upside down, and I would not be surprised if she took it before the Wizengamot on charges of you abusing Harry as a child.”

“If you’re trying to scare me, Albus, you’re doing a bloody good job.”

“No Severus, I’m trying to make you understand the gravity of taking action on your thoughts. Yes, you have raised Harry from an infant, but that isn’t too much different to a family friend helping raise a child and marrying them, it is not unheard of. And yes, you are in a much more difficult predicament, because Harry is your stepson. All I’m saying is- be certain that this is what you truly want. Because once it comes to light, there will be no going back. Even if you and Harry never started a relationship, the fact that you have had such thoughts is not something that you are going to be able to take back.”

Nodding deep in thought, Severus took a moment to digest everything that was said. There was a possibility of a life with Harry, but was it worth taking them both through such a hard time? Would they still be together in a decades’ time or would things fall apart under the stress? The truth was, he didn’t know, no one could know the future.

“Albus…how do you know all this?” He asked.

Albus smiled gently at him. “Because my father was the boy who married his stepmother.”

Severus chuckled softly and smiled. Yes, things were uncertain and he had a lot of thinking to do. But one thing was for certain- he was in love with his stepson and he could no longer continue living a lie with his wife. He did love her, but he was no longer in love with her. The Lily he had loved as a child was not there, they both had grown up and Severus found himself thanking the gods that Harry was not his biological son. But then, he realised that had he been Severus would not be having these thoughts, because it would be disgusting.

And though, technically, it was wrong to think of Harry as he did, it was not illegal. Simply very taboo. He had a lot of thinking to do, but in the meantime, he would have to talk to Lily and admit that he no longer wanted to be married to her.

He could only hope that Harry would remain in contact with him afterwards, because the man was about to shatter his life and destroy the family he loved so dearly.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The Christmas holidays came and Severus returned home with Harry, his heart heavy. He would wait until Christmas was over before he told Lily that he no longer wished to be married to her. He was not so heartless as to destroy the boy’s Christmas. He had kept his emotions hidden for this long- he could hide them for a little longer. But it seemed that Lily would offer Severus the reason needed to end things on Christmas Day.

Christmas morning dawned bright and cold, it had snowed during the night and Harry had bounded into their room, crowing in delight and begging them to build a snowman with them. Lily had snapped that it was far too early but Severus had happily gotten up- only too ready to make the young man happy.

Donning cloaks, scarves, gloves and hats, the pair traipsed outside in the freezing temperature and began making their snowman. Severus could have done it by magic, and sped things along, but he took far too much joy in Harry’s clear pleasure at building it the manual way.

Harry gathered the snow for the head, while Severus rolled a large base and then started on the midsection of their snowy friend. He helped Harry lift the large, round ball of snow of the head and patted it in place with handfuls of snow to hold it where it sat.

“Harry, grab those sticks and they can be his arms.”

The boy did as asked and retrieved two long twigs, conjuring several small lumps of coal to be the eyes and smile. Severus conjured buttons for the three to go on the midsection. Harry pulled his scarf and hat off, wrapping the snowman up and plonking the woolly hat on his head.

“What should we call him?” Harry asked.

“Hmm. Well…I think Frank would be a suitable name.”

Harry giggled and nodded. “Frank it is. Well, Frank, let’s get you animated!”

Waving his wand, Harry murmured the spell and the snowman shuffled around, hurling snowballs at any birds which ventured too close and sent them squalling on their way. Severus was deeply amused by this, and patted Harry on the shoulder.

Trekking back inside, they shed their cloaks and ran upstairs to jump in their respective showers to warm up their frozen limbs. Harry took off his shirt halfway up and Severus was given a glimpse of his toned stomach, the slight muscles rippling under the skin.

Suddenly dry mouthed, he slipped into the bedroom and treat Lily to a touch of his numb fingers on her back and cackled at her screech, cursing him to the shower. Hopping under the hot spray, Severus eventually felt warmth and feeling return to the bluish digits.

His mind brought forth the image of Harry’s chest and stomach, the soft gathering of hair leading into his trousers and tried to temper down his erection. Biting back a groan of frustration, Severus glanced back at the bedroom and saw Lily had rolled over and gone back to sleep.

Giving into temptation for once, Severus wrapped his hand around his erection and pumped, biting his lip to stop from moaning. His mind supplied him with several images from the dreams he’d been having for so long, making him speed up to the point of almost panting.

His cock pulsed in his hand, the flesh hot, hard and aching. Severus stroked faster, his end growing near and he almost wished it could be prolonged. He thought of Harry, writhing below him as he hammered into the boy, his cock trapped between their bodies and purpled from lack of attention.

He’d angle his hips just right to graze over Harry’s prostate, making the boy cry out deliciously, begging for his orgasm. Finally relenting, he would take hold of the hard length and pump it, urging Harry to let go and come.

He would, crying out Severus’ name and spurting between them, and Severus would follow, his body shaking in the throes of his orgasm, filling the boy and collapsing onto him, holding him close. As his mental self orgasmed, he did, his seed spurting onto the shower floor to be washed away with the water.

Guiltily, he looked back and found Lily still asleep, his cock rapidly softening now he had reached completion. Finishing washing, he dried off and dressed quickly, gruffly bringing Lily awake so that they could go open presents, Harry no doubt dancing in front of the tree in his impatience- as he did every year.

His wife reluctantly crawled from the bed, throwing on her dressing gown and trudging downstairs behind him. As predicted, Harry was dancing in front of the tree- his eyes alight with joy and excitement. Severus chuckled and wished him Merry Christmas.

Harry returned it and dove into the presents, handing his mother one and then Severus, taking one for himself last. Harry tore open the paper and was delighted to find it was a new care kit for him broom, the old one becoming emptied of its useful contents. “Thanks Mum!”

Lily smiled softly and nodded his way, opening her own present. Severus had bought her the cloak she had been eyeing up on their last trip to Diagon Alley. “It’s lovely, Severus. Thank you.”

If Severus was alarmed to the dull response, he didn’t show it, instead choosing to open his own present. Lily had bought him a new wand holster, the protective spells more advanced than the ones on his previous one. “Thank you, Lily, it’s extremely beautiful.” And it was. The dragon hide it had been made from was of the highest standards, embedded with the usual protective charms, plus an anti-summoning one, resistant to fire, and giving the wearer immunity from the slightly more harmful curses, such as cutting ones.

Harry grinned and passed out the presents that he had proudly bought for his mother and stepfather. Lily opened it was shocked to find a stunning necklace and earring set, made from silver and the gems of blue topaz. The pendant of the necklace was a simple teardrop, placed into a bed of softly glinting diamonds, the earrings of the same design.

“They are beautiful, Harry. Thank you,” she said, hugging him gently. “You should not have spent so much on me, but they’re simply gorgeous.”

Severus opened his own next, his throat closing at what lay in the crinkled tissue paper. “Where on earth did you find these?”

Harry blushed. “It took a lot of hunting, but I found them eventually.”

Nestled in the paper was Severus’ maternal grandfather’s pocket watch and wand. Both had been thought lost after he had died, though Severus suspected that his mother had sold them to keep his father in the drink. After trying to find them for years, Severus had just resigned himself to the fact that they were lost.

“Harry…I…thank you. I never thought I’d be able to find them again.”

Severus pulled Harry into a warm hug and kissed the top of his head, telling himself it was a fatherly gesture, and gazed at the items in the box.

Presents continued, each opening one and making a note to thank whoever had sent it. Harry eventually came to Severus’ present. He didn’t need to look at the tag to know, the wrapping in Slytherin green and silver, he knew who it was from. Opening the delicately wrapped package, he was surprised to find it held a watch.

“I found this years ago when I was sorting through some of your father’s personal things. It was his watch, given to him by his father. I saw no reason not to follow tradition and give it to you,” Severus explained.

Harry stared down at it, unsure how to feel. Yes, it was his father’s but Severus had been his father nearly his entire life. But, in reality, he had nothing that had belonged to his father, the man who had given up his life to protect his only child, and realised he was extremely grateful to finally have something.

“Thank you, Severus.”

He nodded, giving a smile and finishing off the last of the smallest gifts. Vanishing the mounts of wrapping paper, Severus put on the wireless for some Christmas music and chased Harry outside to play in the snow with a couple of the local lads he spent the holidays with- wizarding boys.

Turning his attention to the dinner, he began preparing everything. On Christmas, he felt more satisfied at doing the prep manually, only cooking with magic when it came to getting the turkey just right. Lily, unfortunately, was not one to handle the stress of a massive dinner like he made for Christmas. Not that he minded, he found cooking cathartic and enjoyed it, usually singing to the Christmas songs on the wireless.

“You could have told me what you were planning to give Harry for Christmas,” Lily said quietly from behind him.

“I didn’t think it would be such an issue. I told you when I found it that Harry would enjoy owning something of his father’s. I locked it away in the study until the time felt right to give it back to him."

“Yes, and I told you that although I would not keep Harry’s father’s memory from him, I did not want him dwelling on a man who had only been in his life for fifteen months.”  
Severus paused in his slicing of the carrots and turned to face her. “Harry has a right to own something that belonged to his father. Tradition for the Potter family is that the watch is passed down from father to son, and Harry is a Potter.”

Lily scowled at him. “And you are a Snape, so am I. The only reason I didn’t change Harry’s name is because you asked me not to.”

“Because I wanted Harry to keep a part of his father, even if it is only a name. Harry has never expressed any desire to change it and I saw no reason to ever bring it up.”

Glaring at him, Lily threw up her hands in frustration. “You are completely missing my point!”

“I don’t think you are making one," Severus said, giving an exasperated sigh. 

“Harry has known you as his father for fifteen years, what kind of message are you sending when you give him his dead father’s watch and nothing from your family line?"

Severus’ face darkened, his lips tightening to the point they almost disappeared. “My father was a violent drunk who spent the majority of my childhood beating me and my mother. Why would I want Harry to have anything from a man who made my early years a misery?”

“I didn’t mean it like that Severus, I meant that it would be from you.”

“And I would know it was from my father and I kept nothing that was his. I loved my grandfather much more, and Harry knew that or he wouldn’t have gone to so much trouble to get these back for me,” he said, pointing at the pocket watch and wand. “Harry asks me nothing about my father because he knows the whole sorry story and also knows that I cannot stand to talk about him.”

“James is dead! Harry doesn’t need to have anything that belonged to him! That’s why I destroyed everything that was his except for what was in the vaults!”

Severus snarled angrily at her. “Harry has every right to own anything that was his father’s! You had no right to take that away from him!”

“What do you mean you destroyed everything?” Harry’s small voice came from the door.

Severus felt his heart drop at the shaky tone, knowing Harry was moments from crying.

“Harry…I…You weren’t supposed to hear that,” Lily whispered.

“Apparently not. You told me that everything was destroyed when Voldemort killed him. Why would you get rid of everything? I was always asking you for things that belonged to him. Maybe he hasn’t raised me all my life, but he’s still my father, and I’m sure he loved me.”

Lily pinched the bridge of her nose. “Harry…you have to understand…when your father died and Severus asked me to marry him, in my head, he was going to be your dad and Severus asked me to make it so that you knew exactly who your dad was, he didn’t want to take that away from you.”

Harry’s eyes blazed despite the tears shining in them. “But you wanted to, didn’t you! You were going to make sure I never knew about the man who gave up his life for me! He was far more loving than you ever could be! You resented me when I was a baby, you hated the fact that he died and I lived! You didn’t even want me!” He screamed.

Smack! Lily stood dumbstruck as Harry’s head snapped to the side, her own hand putting the angry red print there. Harry sobbed and ran down the hall, a door slamming. Severus turned to Lily, his eyes furious.

“How dare you!” He hissed. “You hit your own son! And what the hell is he talking about? You didn’t want him?”

“I didn’t think he would remember anything like that…”

“You mean you said these things?” He seethed.

Lily nodded morosely. “In the first few days after James died, I was resentful that he chose to die to save our son than stay with me. It was grief talking, and I honestly did not think that Harry would remember anything like that.”

Severus felt a vein throbbing in his temple. “I don’t care if it was grief! He thinks you don’t want or love him!”

“I didn’t…” she whispered. “When I found out I was pregnant, I wanted a termination, but James begged me not to go through it. When James died, my resentment of that grew and it just spilled out.”

Severus slammed his hand down on the table and everything laid out jumped and clanged. “You selfish cow! You told a fifteen month old baby that you basically never wanted him, and never once thought that his brain might retain that knowledge! No bloody wonder he’s always crawled into bed beside me and not you.”

Lily tried to touch him but he batted her hand away. “I’m done. You’ve gone way too far this time. I want a divorce.”

“Severus…no, please. Don’t…I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to Harry…”

“How can you possibly make this up to him? Every fear he has always had has come true- that you don’t love him enough, and quite clearly, you do not. I’m leaving, and I’m taking Harry with me. Don’t you dare try and fight me on this, Lily, or I will make it known exactly how much you love your boy.”

Slamming the kitchen door behind him, Severus found Harry in his study, his sobs drifting through the solid door. His heart clenched at the young man’s pain. He pushed the door open and found Harry curled up on the sofa he had in there, his face buried among the cushions.

Severus sat on the sofa and waited, it taking a mere two seconds for his arms to be full of a sobbing Harry. Rubbing his back, Severus murmured soothingly until Harry had calmed down enough so that he would listen.

“Harry, I’m leaving. No, wait. Hear me out. I’m leaving tonight. I want you to pack your trunk with as much as you can, you’re coming with me.”

He ran from the room and thundered up the stairs, leaving Severus to Floo his solicitor and ask for divorce papers to be served. Going upstairs, Severus packed his own trunk, shrank it and put it in his pocket. Waiting in the kitchen, he told Lily he would return for the rest of their things by the next weekend and bade her goodbye. Harry met him and he took him out to the garden, Apparating away.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Landing at his old home in Spinners End, Severus opened the door and winced at the gloom. “It’s just for tonight, tomorrow I’ll unlock one of the family homes, but it’s Christmas Day and not even Gringotts will be open today.”

Harry nodded silently, his feet shuffling on the dusty floor. “Severus…did mum really mean all that?”

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Honestly? I don’t know. Let’s just focus on us and the rest of the day, alright? Now, go put your trunk upstairs. Unfortunately, there’s only one bedroom. You take that, and I’ll sleep on the couch tonight.”

“No, we can both fit in, right? It’s not like I haven’t shared a bed with you before.”

Severus couldn’t find a suitable argument to get out of it and nodded. “Very well. Go put our things upstairs, but don’t bother unpacking, just take out what you need for tonight. I’ll get a fire going and then pop out for some supplies to get us through the rest of the evening.”

He could hear Harry stomping up the stairs and let him have his mope. The poor boy had been through enough for one night and Severus disappeared to get what was needed. Thankfully, Albus was all too willing to let him raid the kitchens and left with the promise he would explain all when they returned to school on Monday. 

Returning back to Spinners End, Severus threw together a quick meal and some eggnog, calling Harry down for dinner. He appeared, face white and eyes red. Severus hugged the boy tightly and sat them down. “So, there’s a choice between two places we can live. There’s the house in Scotland, not far from the school. Or there’s a place in London, the choice is yours.”

Harry shrugged noncommittally and pushed his food around his plate. Severus had purposely returned with Harry’s favourite but he wasn’t overly interested in it. He drank his eggnog and sighed.

Severus laid down his knife and fork, his fingers steepled, and eyed Harry carefully. “Harry, if you don’t want to live with me, then it’s not a problem. I will not be angry- at all.”  
“No! Don’t make me go back! I do want to stay with you. I just…I don’t get why she doesn’t love me.”

Severus sighed. “It’s not a case of that she doesn’t love you, Harry. I just think that she struggles to show it and it makes her frustrated, and in turn can make her lash out in ways she doesn’t necessarily mean.”

Laying his own cutlery down, Harry pushed his plate away. “Can I ask you something?”

Severus nodded. “Of course you can, Harry.”

“Why do you never tell me you love me?”

He blinked. “Excuse me?”

Harry blushed. “You always say you care about me, never that you love me.”

Severus took a moment to think about it and realised that he hadn’t ever said it, at least not to his face. “I’m not a man who easily discusses emotions, Harry. I rarely told your mother it, though she knew I did. I’m not one who says that I love you, I show it instead.”

Harry nodded. “So all the little trinkets and things?”

“Was my way of letting you know that you are loved. My father, as you know, was not a nice man. And to show love was to show weakness and I learnt that saying it was far worse. It’s a habit I have yet to outgrow. I will endeavour to try and make sure I say it more often.”

Harry grinned. “It’s okay if you don’t. I know now, so it’s fine.”

Severus suddenly understood what he meant. “You thought I did not love you?”

“Well…I wasn’t sure.”

“Harry…in anything that happens, never doubt of my feelings for you. As little as I say it- I do love you.” Just not in the way you think, his conscience hissed at him.

Get lost, he hissed back.

“Come on, let’s get some rest. I’ll owl Albus and tell him we’re going back on Monday and we'll spend the remainder of the holidays with him. I know you've taken a knock, but you'll be fine, we'll get through this together."

Heading up and getting changed, Harry left Severus to write to the headmaster. He felt marginally better knowing that he was loved at least by someone. Well, that wasn’t true. His grandparents loved him, and Narcissa Malfoy loved him too.

Snuggling down under the covers, Harry closed his eyes, feeling the bed dip as Severus climbed silently in beside him. Harry immediately rolled into him and cuddled against his chest, his breathing evening out almost instantly.

Severus gave a mental sigh, he was going to be in for a long night with Harry not only in close proximity, but literally pressed against him. His groin threatened to rise, but he buried the feeling deep and let sleep claim him.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

By the time they arrived at Hogwarts on Monday evening, they had eventually settled on living in the house in Scotland, and moved all their things over that they had packed. Severus was going to the house he’d shared with Lily at the weekend to get the rest of their things.

Ensconced in Albus’ office, Severus explained to his friend everything that had happened. By the end of the tale, Albus’ face was dark with suppressed anger that even Severus had never seen. “I swear, that child is going to destroy everything around her.”

“Albus…Lily is…complicated, at best. I decided to bind myself in marriage to her because of a silly childish notion that I would be in love with her forever. And I do not regret taking Harry on, but I also know I’m making things harder on myself when I allow him liberties like sleeping in my bed. I just can’t bring myself to turf him back to his own. He’s having nightmares, waking up crying, terrified that I’m going to stop loving him. And although it’s not the kind of love he means, I do love him, Albus.”

The old wizard nodded sadly. “I know, my boy. I know you do. Only you know what is right for Harry at the moment. It isn’t something that I can comment on. But, perhaps it would be wise to exercise caution. Harry might not be ready to realise that your feelings for him are no longer platonic.”

Severus made a disgruntled noise. “I know that he isn’t ready for that, he’s only just turned sixteen. And I’ll be doing everything that I can to make sure that Harry is made comfortable, and won’t have to suffer his mother’s mood swings. He’s having trouble dealing with his own emotions right now that he doesn’t need mine added on top of them.”

Albus smiled and patted Severus’ hand gently. “You’re a good man, Severus. Bring Harry to see me on Friday evening after dinner, there’s something that I have for him.”  
Severus chuckled and agreed. “Between you, Narcissa and his grandparents, that boy is spoilt rotten.”

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Severus woke every morning up until Friday to find Harry in his bed and curled into his chest, one hand clinging to his. He didn’t mind, it just meant he had to angle his hips so that Harry never encountered his morning wood, and any embarrassing questions that might follow.

He was mostly unresponsive to Severus’ gentle questions on his lessons and went to his own bed far earlier than he would normally do on a school night. Draco had informed him that Harry would go to bed in the dorm, but come morning, he would be missing.

Severus never mentioned that the boy had found his way into Severus’ bed, but it was clear the blond already knew. Evening fell and he managed to coax Harry to accompany him to the headmaster’s office on the promise that it was nothing formal, and Albus wished to indulge in his surrogate grandfatherly duties.

Giggling, Harry had agreed and followed him. Inside the office, Harry politely accepted tea but declined cakes, taking a lemon drop instead. Something which Severus vehemently despised and would never take the risk of seeing if he had gotten over his distaste of them after his first encounter.

“So, Harry, I had an interesting letter from your grandfather, telling me of your wish for a job after you graduate next year,” Albus said, smiling, his eyes twinkling over his half-moon glasses.

“Yes sir, I want to study to be a potions master.”

“Harry, when we are informal like this, it’s just Albus.”

Harry blushed. “Sorry Al.”

Albus chuckled at the nickname Harry had given him. “Good lad. I’ve spoken with Damien, and he’s very excited to start your apprenticeship. I’ve since been in touch with the Ministry and they agree that with your grades as they currently stand, you can take your NEWTs this year, Severus permitted, and start your apprenticeship a year early.”

Harry sat gobsmacked and looked at Severus pleadingly.

“Not my decision to make, Harry. If you think that you will be ready by the end of the year, then I have no problem with you graduating a year early.”

Harry screeched with delight and launched himself at Albus, hugging the old wizard tightly.

“Thank you!”

“No one is more deserving than you, Harry. I have every faith that you will pass with flying colours.”

Harry sniffled. “Thank you. I wish mum could have as much faith.”

“Your mother is a difficult person at times, Harry. She does love you, but she struggles to show it.”

Harry shook his head. “She didn’t want me.”

“And yet she still had you. Harry, being a mother for the first time is a difficult thing. Especially for one as young as what she was when she had you. Give her some time to sort herself out and I’m sure that everything will be okay.”

The trio chatted the evening away until Harry was struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Time for bed, Harry,” Severus said softly.

“Can I stay with you?” He asked, turning green, pleading eyes on him.

Severus internally rolled his eyes. “Yes, I suppose so.”

Harry grinned and stood up. “Great. Night Al. Thanks for everything, and I promise I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t, Harry. Go on and off to bed with the both of you.”

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The year began flying by after that, and Valentine’s Day was soon upon them. The Great Hall was decorated in huge pink and red hearts, with cherubs flitting around and firing paper heart arrows at the eating students.

It was breakfast and Harry was teasing Draco at the anonymous Valentine’s card he had received, filled with a sweet poem and promises of revelations by the end of the day. Harry chuckled and poked him in the ribs, teasing some more as they ate.

“Come on, Draco, you must at least have some idea of who it is?” Harry laughed.

“Not a clue, Harry. It could be anyone. Though, I have had my eye on someone, not that it is to say it’s who sent the card.”

Harry smiled and let it go for the time being.

“Harry…is there no one you want to send a card to?” Draco asked gently.

“No…my mum would usually send me one to cheer me up, but she hasn’t this year.”

Draco sighed softly and ruffled his hair. “I’m sure Severus is feeling just as upset. He won’t have gotten one either.”

Harry nodded sadly. “He didn’t. I stopped by this morning before breakfast and he was a little snappy. But that’s okay. I understand that he’s upset.”

Draco brushed paper arrows from his hair and studied the poem again, wondering which of the girls had sent it in the school.

Harry glanced up at the head table and saw Severus prodding at his breakfast, a glum expression on his thin face. His eyes caught Harry's and he tipped his head silently at his stepson, a quirk of his lips letting Harry know that everything was okay.

“Harry…if you did get a Valentine…it wouldn’t come from a girl you liked, would it?” 

Draco asked from his side.

Harry frowned. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just…you never seem interested…in girls, I mean.”

Harry flushed red and glared at his porridge. “I’m not. If I was with someone, it would be a guy.”

Draco nodded. “It’s okay, you know? To like guys, I mean. It’s actually pretty normal in the wizarding word.”

Harry shrugged. “I know. It’s just not something that I’ve ever talked about. I think I knew when I was thirteen. Women are all curves and softness and that’s never been appealing to me.”

Draco smiled. “It doesn’t change anything, Harry.”

Harry grinned and ruffled his hair back, laughing at Draco’s horrified shriek at his hair getting messed up and it taking him an hour to get it to how he wanted it that morning.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Harry sat in Severus’ rooms doing his homework while his stepfather graded his papers from his classes. Harry was working through his larger studies as well, cramming as much as he could in before it was time for his exams in a few months’ time.

The room was silent but for the scratching of quills and Harry’s occasional muttering of the text he was reading, and Severus’ soft cursing when he came across an essay that was so poorly written, he was certain it had been done by a five year old.

Making sure Harry was busy with his work he summoned the Valentine’s card he had made for Harry to cheer him up and discreetly levitated it over to the desk the boy was working on. Returning his attention to his grading, Severus listened to Harry opening it.

There was a few minutes silence while Harry read through it and Severus prayed it was not misconstrued. He heard him get up and a body appeared at his side. Putting down his quill, he looked up and Harry placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you, Severus. I know mum would normally…”

“Harry, you get a card every year, and we would take turns in what to put inside, so it seemed only fitting that I keep with tradition.”

Harry smiled and yawned. “I’m going to bed. Thank you for the card, Severus, it means a lot to me.”

Severus bade him goodnight, looking up only when Harry called out to him. “Would it…would it make a difference to you if I wasn’t interested in girls?”

Severus frowned slightly. “Not at all, Harry. There is nothing wrong with being attracted to your own gender. Why? Has someone caught your attention?”

“No. Not really. I just wondered.”

“So long as you were happy, that is all that would matter to me.”

“Okay. Thanks again. I’ll see you later.”

Severus nodded and tried to focus on his grading but his mind kept turning over Harry’s words. The boy was attracted to men, and Severus was a man, and that meant that maybe, just maybe, he would be in with a chance.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

It was during Easter break that Lily finally made an appearance. Harry had begged to stay at the castle so that he could continue his studies, and all the books he would need would be available to him in the library.

Albus had given Harry special permission to be in there, and the Restricted Section over the break so that he could further his studies.

Harry was currently pouring over the books he’d pulled down from the shelves when he noticed someone was stood over him. Looking up, he found Lily watching him.

“Mum,” he said in quiet greeting.

“Why are you studying over the holidays?”

“The headmaster has arranged for me to take my NEWTs this year and start my apprenticeship a year early providing I pass.”

Lily’s lips tightened. “I see. Where is Severus?”

Harry shrugged. “I’m not sure, probably working on his research in the potions lab.”

“Right of course. How are your studies going?”

“They’re good. I’m doing my advanced potions work right now, I had to list twenty of the uses for the venom collected from Venomous Tentacula, not including healing potions, and explain why it is a needed ingredient for the potion to work.”

“That sounds rather complicated.”

Harry shook his head. “Not at all. Tentacula venom has other properties besides healing. It’s used a lot in hair growth potions because the venom stimulates cell regrowth and makes the keratin in the hair form quicker, so that the hair can grow at a much more rapid rate than naturally.”

Lily stared at him. “I didn’t know that. What else is it used in?”

“Well, Tentacula venom has been used in Veritaserum, but it was stopped because it burnt out too quickly and the standard dose of three drops doesn’t last anywhere near long enough for an interrogation. So, for extra credit, I’m going to do a practical using the venom in Veritaserum and prove that there is a safe dosage to be used even while the venom is an active ingredient, you just have to fiddle with the amount and concentration of the venom.”

Lily sat down and took a moment for her brain to compile everything that Harry had said, as if realising for the first time just how intelligent her son was.

“So, what you’re saying is that you plan to re-create the original Veritaserum while improving it?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, precisely. It shouldn’t actually be too hard. For extra credit in my transfiguration I have to become an animagus before the end of the year and register myself at the Ministry. And for ancient runes, I have to prove that using runes on one’s skin can heighten the length of time that it’s active for, without carving it into the flesh.”

Severus appeared behind Lily suddenly. “Harry, why don’t you take a small break and go see if Dobby can rustle you up something to eat?”

Harry sensed that his stepfather wanted to talk to his mum without him there and quietly excused himself.

“Lily, there’s a reason I’ve asked you not to come to the castle during the holidays. Harry is working hard to make sure that he passes his NEWTs this year and he doesn’t need the distraction that our divorce will cause.”

Lily shook her head. “I haven’t come here to fight, Sev. I’ve signed the divorce papers and filed them at the Ministry. It’s official. I only came to give you your side of the settlement and to say goodbye.”

Severus frowned. “Goodbye?”

“I’ve…met someone. And we’re leaving, tomorrow, for America. He’s working as a curse breaker and has been asked to help on a project in New York. He’s asked me to go with him, and I want to.”

The potions master fought back his ire on Harry’s behalf, keeping his emotions hidden. “And what about Harry? You’re his mother and you can’t leave him behind because you’ve decided to ship out to the States.”

“Severus…I never really wanted to have Harry, I did it because James wanted me to and I couldn’t bring myself to hurt him like that. You might never say it out loud, but I’m not a good mother. Yes, I love Harry, very much so. But I feel no deep bond with him.”

“So you’re just going to abandon him? For merlin’s sake Lily! He’s just a boy!”

“I know, Severus. But the reality of it is that Harry is doing much better without me in his life. I want him to have a happy life, and if that is with you, then so be it.”

Severus, for one panicked moment, thought that she knew the truth of his feelings for Harry and said nothing, fearful he would say the wrong thing and she would take him away just to spit in his face and cause him pain.

“I can never give him happiness when all I want to do is get away. No mother should feel like that about their child, and I don’t want Harry to be hurt by me anymore.”

Severus nodded dumbly and watched her walk out of the library, a small band glinting in the light of the afternoon sun. Her wedding band. Picking it up, Severus pocketed it, and waited for Harry to return to break the news to the boy that his mother was leaving the country and not returning.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Harry had surprisingly taken the news well of his mother leaving, and hadn’t even shown that much emotion over it. There’d been some anger that she could just pack up and leave, but all in all, Harry had listened, said his piece then asked if he could return to his studies.

Severus had left him in peace, his mind working furiously to try and see if it was a façade and Harry was perhaps putting on a brave face, but he honestly could not tell.

It worried him greatly. Harry was not a young man who was prone to hiding his emotions, and he expected there to be some outburst at some point soon. Just not in the form that it arrived in.

The same evening, Severus was sat in his rooms waiting for Harry to arrive, as was their weekend custom, so that they could eat dinner. They had been given the option to eat in the Great Hall with the professors and the other students who had remained behind, but Harry had declined at the start of the holidays.

The clock chimed softly from the mantle, signalling the time as seven, and still no sign of Harry. Unease crept up his spine and he left his rooms, searching for his stepson. An entire search of all the hiding places he knew did not find Harry, and fear eventually wormed its way into him.

Calling on Albus, the pair searched for Harry, with the headmaster unlocking areas that professor’s had no access to. Still, they could not find Harry and Severus was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.

“Go try to get some rest, dear boy. Harry can’t have left the castle, I would know,” Albus tried to soothe.

“How can I sleep when I have no idea where he is? Albus, Lily basically abandoned him today, he could be anywhere!”

“Calm yourself, Severus! Seeing you in this state will only make Harry more upset. Just wait for him to return, he will when he is ready. He’s a smart boy and won’t do anything stupid.”

Severus nodded dully and trudged back to his bedroom, his heart heavy and terrified that Harry was alone somewhere, hurting and frightened. In the fifteen years that he had been the boy’s stepfather Harry had never pulled a stunt like this.

Entering his rooms, he found Harry laid out on the couch, pale, and holding an empty bottle of Ogden’s Fire Whiskey.

“Harry! How much of that have you drunk?”

“No’ a’ot. No’ like i’ ma’ers.”

“Of course it matters, Harry!”

“Nah! i’ doesn’ ma’er a’ all. No one cares, so wha’ difference does i’ make?”

Severus managed to wrestle Harry into his arms and shuffled them out of the door. “It makes all the difference in the world, Harry! You’ve more than likely poisoned your body!”

“So fuc’in’ wha’! Mum lef’ me, ev’rybo’y leaves me. You’ll leave me!” He accused.

Severus ran to Albus’ office and used the override password, knowing it would alert the man that he was there and it was an emergency. “No, Harry. I will never leave you. Not in a million years. I love you, you foolish boy.”

Albus burst through the doors. “Where did you find him?”

“He’d gone back to my rooms. I found him on the sofa with an empty bottle of Ogden’s, I think he’s drunk the whole thing.”

“Gerrof me!” Harry bellowed. “Jus’ lemme alone!”

Severus held him down while Albus worked on purging Harry’s body of the amount of alcohol he had ingested, forcing Harry to vomit most of it back up. Severus vanished the mess without a word, cradling Harry’s head and kissing his forehead.

“Just rest, Harry. We’ll talk about this tomorrow, I’ll still be here when you wake up, I promise.”

Albus put the boy into a spell induced sleep, making sure his liver would not suffer any damage. “I’d like Poppy to take a look over him come the morning and make sure that there is no permanent damage.”

Severus nodded. “Of course, Albus. Thank you.”

The potions master carried Harry back to his rooms and laid him out on the bed, his hand brushing the fringe away from his closed eyes. “You silly boy. What the hell were you thinking?"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Severus woke early after only managing a couple hours of sleep, napping in the chair he'd dragged in from the sitting room, waking often to go check on Harry and make sure the boy was still there. When Harry finally surfaced around noon, Severus had cycled through rage, despair, hurt, fear, anger, relief, rage again and back to despair.

What if he hadn’t found Harry? Or if there had been potions on hand? Would Harry of actually killed himself or was he just looking for an outlet to his hurt? Well, it looked as though he was going to get his answers.

“Harry...no...sit up slowly...that’s it. Do you want some water?”

Harry nodded weakly. “Please.”

Severus fetched a glass and told Harry to only sip it or he risked it coming back up. “Talk to me, Harry. What happened last night?”

Guilt plastered on his face, Harry looked at the floor. “I was so angry at her, that she thought she could just pack her bags and it would be fine. I know I said I was, but I wasn’t.”

Severus nodded. “I know you weren’t. Drinking yourself to the point of being comatose is not the way though, Harry, you’re sixteen! Good lord, do you have any idea of the damage you might have done to your liver?”

“I’m sorry, Severus.”

“You’re sorry? You put me through hell last night, Harry. I couldn’t find you, and when I did you were barely conscious. You could have fallen asleep, choked on your vomit and I wouldn’t have made it back in time! I could have lost you, damn it!”

Wincing at Severus’ tone, Harry nodded miserably. “I know what I did was stupid. It won’t ever happen again.”

“You’re damn right it won’t. Sweet merlin, Harry! I kept having nightmares I was going to wake up and find a corpse, not the young man I love so much.”

Tears filling his eyes, Harry crawled over and climbed into his lap, nuzzling his chest. “I’m sorry, Severus. Please...don’t leave me too.”

Severus’ arms automatically wrapped around him, his face buried in Harry’s hair. “I won’t leave you, Harry. Don’t you ever scare me like that again though.”

“I won’t.”

Severus remained with Harry in his lap until the boy fell back asleep, and even then he was reluctant to let him go. Laying him back in the bed, Severus sat with him until Poppy Flooed in to do her checks.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Severus, in the days that followed Harry’s binge drinking, watched the boy like a hawk, terrified to leave him alone for too long in case something happened. It took a long talk from Albus before he backed off and gave Harry some space, albeit reluctantly and only because Harry had begged to the point of crying.

His grades were fantastic and Severus was confident that he would be ready to take the exams in just the few short weeks left until it was time for them. He had received a letter from Lily saying that she had settled well in American life.

Severus had destroyed the letter and written back asking her not to contact them again, leaving out Harry’s blip of behaviour. Every so often, he would wake to find Harry in his bed, and had to fight his body down from wanting to roll the boy over and kiss the breath from him.

He was having to take a more active role in thinking before he spoke, making sure that he did not slip up and reveal anything about his real feelings for his stepson. He was being caught more and more often just watching Harry, a smile on his lips.

Several times he had ran scenarios through his head on how he could tell Harry exactly how he felt, and he had thrown each of them out. Nothing sounded right and he couldn’t just blurt this out, there was every possibility that Harry would be disgusted with him, would want nothing to do with him. Not that he would be able to blame the boy, he had changed his nappies, fed him, bathed him and done all the things a father would do.

The possibility of that happening just made Severus ache and he had often needed to leave the room, his breath short and his chest tight, fear gripping him that Harry would be gone from his life and he would be forced to admit that Harry did not love him.

Severus woke early, as was the norm for him, and jumped in the shower. He allowed himself a respite and curled his hand around his morning erection, stroking languidly, and images of Harry in his fantasies flashing through his mind.

“Hey, Severus, I need...Oh merlin! Shit! I am so sorry!” Harry slammed the door as quickly as he had opened it.

Eyes flying open, Severus shut off the water and cast a quick charm to get rid of his erection and wrapped a towel around his hips, finding Harry sat on his bed, his cheeks red and not knowing where to look.

“I’m sorry... I didn’t...You...I was...”

Severus held his hands up to silence his ramblings. “Harry, it is fine. You would have benefitted from knocking, but then, you were not to know what was going on. I’m sorry if you’re embarrassed or feeling uncomfortable.”

Harry flushed darkly. “I....it...um...you...I got nothing.”

Severus burst out laughing and sat next to him. “Harry, I know we’ve never really had the talk but I’m sure it’s something you have done before?”

Harry nodded, his face completely red.

“Well, even as adults we do this. I don’t want things to become straining because you caught me masturbating.”

Harry choked out a startled laugh and scratched his head. “Well...I uh...I should be going now.”

“What were you coming to see me for?”

“I needed your password to get to the potions stores so I could practice my potion one last time before I move on to my transfiguration work.”

“Right. The password is malachite.”

“Thanks. I’ll uh...just leave you alone.”

Severus jumped back in the shower and washed with almost clinical precision, the moment from before Harry barged in gone. He should have known from that moment that it was going to be a bad day.

Harry’s potion had exploded, something that he had never done, and destroyed most of his lab stores. Thankfully, Harry himself was not harmed. After that, he’d managed to get himself stuck halfway between his animagus form and Severus had ended up taking him to Poppy to be fixed.

And to top it all off- Lily turned up again.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

“I’ve been seeing a counsellor and I’ve been suffering from postnatal depression,” Lily informed him.

“For sixteen years?”

“Because I was never diagnosed or treated, it’s something that never went away. I’ve been getting the help I needed and I want Harry to come live with me.”

Severus stared at her. “Lily, you can’t just waltz back into Harry’s life and take him away. He takes his NEWTs in just a few weeks and then he’s going on to take his Mastery.”

“Well, Harry is my son and I want him home. There’s nothing you can do to stop me. In American Wizarding Law, Harry is still under my care until he is eighteen. So he’s coming with me.”

Harry walked in, his expression horrified. “No, Mum. I’m staying with Severus. I don’t want to go with you. You said you never wanted me.”

“Because I was depressed, Harry. I’ve always loved you. I was confused on my feelings for you because I was so young when I gave birth to you.”

“No, you haven’t. I’m not going with you.”

“I’m your mother, Harry. I want you home, you’re coming with me. I’ve already arranged for your citizenship, our Portkey leaves in an hour, so you better go pack your things or you’ll be going without them.”

“Severus! Tell her! I don’t want to go!” He cried.

Severus felt his heart seizing. “She’s got me over a barrel, Harry. I’m not your father, I can’t do anything right now. But I promise you, you won’t be there for long. I will find a way to bring you home.”

Harry sobbed and clung tightly to him. “I hate you!” He screamed at Lily.

Lily brushed off his words and called an elf to pack Harry’s things. The elf did as asked, returning with a packed trunk. Harry fought to hold onto Severus, the potions master kissing his head softly. “Have hope, Harry. I will come get you back. I swear it.”

Before Severus had chance to say anything else, Lily wrenched Harry away from him, the teen screaming and crying and they were gone, Severus’ heart stopping as his world crumbled to dust.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

As soon as Severus was able to function, he ran to the headmaster’s office like a madman, interrupting a meeting and screaming at everyone to get out. Albus, seeing the fear and pain on the man’s face, asked them to go and they would resume their meeting at a later date.

“Severus, what has happened to cause such distress?”

“It’s Lily. She’s taken Harry to America.”

Albus looked at him. “I see. I feared she would do something like this. Are you any closer to your decision?”

Severus nodded. “I am now. I want Harry, by my side, and in my life.”

“As your son or as your partner?”

“My partner.”

Albus nodded gravely. “Very well. But be certain, Severus. After this, there is no going back.”

Severus nodded again. “I am certain. I will fight any system I have to.”

“The only way you’re going to be able to get Harry back to us is if he agrees to enter into a courting contract that will end in marriage. In America, these laws apply, so Lily would have no way of fighting this. In the wizarding world, any person may enter a committed relationship once they reach the age of sixteen. Harry is of legal age.”

Severus nodded, committing it all to memory. “I need a Portkey to get me to America.”

“I already have one ready. You have one week to convince Harry, to find out if he wants you, before it will return you, with or without Harry.”

Taking the Portkey, Severus grasped it tightly, as if the object were a lifeline. In a rare display of affection, Severus hugged the aging wizard and left, packing the things he would need while he was gone. Thankfully, he still had friends over the pond, and Flooed ahead to say he was coming over.

Grasping the Portkey, Severus said his destination and was whisked away with a tug behind his navel and his expression resolute. He would be returning with Harry and nothing was going to stop that from happening.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Landing in Andrew’s living room, Severus explained hurriedly what needed to be done. His friend asked no questions and knew of Lily, and where she could be found, her boyfriend working for the same company that he did.

“No, Harry is the one I need to see. I need him away from her so that I can talk to him without her trying to interrupt or stop me,” Severus stopped him, Andrew thinking he wanted to speak with Lily.

“I see. Well, that does present a slight problem. They live a few blocks over from me, but I don’t know them all that well, only that her boyfriend works for the same company that I do.”

Andrew suddenly clicked his fingers, and ran to the Floo. “Dan? Hey, listen, work have just called a meeting. Can you grab Lily and meet me at the office, looks like it’s something big. I think they’re shipping us out somewhere so you better bring her along, the move would involve her. What? No, leave him behind, especially if he’s still not settled.”

Severus guessed that ‘Dan’ had agreed because Andrew flashed him a thumbs up. Pulling his head out of the fire, Andrew grabbed his coat. “So, you’ve probably got an hour, two tops. The office is quite a distance away, so get a move on and get your lad. Be careful though, Severus. Dan is…a difficult character.”

Severus asked no questions, grabbed the address, and apparated over. He found Harry curled up in a bedroom, sniffling and clutching a pillow to his chest. “Harry?” He called softly.

Wet eyes rose and met his before the boy slammed into him. “Severus! Oh merlin I’m so glad you came! Please, you have to get me out of here! He’s nuts! So is she! They…Oh merlin, Dan is crazy! He was yelling at me, telling me I was just her brat and the only reason he was tolerating her bringing me was because it would shut her up.”

“Shh, calm down, Harry. I’m doing what I can.”

“No, please! you don’t understand! She lied to you! Mum never had postnatal  
depression. Dan is an arse and he’s nasty, she just wanted to hurt you.”

Severus’ face darkened and he kissed Harry’s head. “I need to you to listen to me carefully, and no matter the answer, I want the truth.”

Harry dried his eyes and sat up, nodding to him. “Okay.”

Moment of truth. How should we tell him? ‘Hey, Harry, when you caught me wanking, I was imagining fucking you into my bed while you moaned my name’, his conscience hissed. Fuck off.

“I need to admit something to you first, Harry. When...when i told you I loved you after your drinking, I meant it...just not in the way you thought I did.”

Harry frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“I do love you, but not in the way a father loves his son. I’m...that is to say...I’m...in love with you,” he finished lamely.

The frown deepened. “In love with me?”

“Yes. I can’t honestly say when it happened and I can understand completely if you want nothing to do with me, I will still find a way to get you away from here. But, Albus found something we can use, should you feel somewhat similarly. Even in America, Wizarding Law states that anyone sixteen or over may enter into a courting contract, for a period of time stated between the two, and Lily would not be able to do anything.”

Severus gave Harry some time to collect his thoughts, to think over what he said. “So, if I enter into this contract with you, then you can take me away from here?”

“Yes, but only if you feel something other than love of a father, Harry. The contract will know if you are using it as just an escape.”

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “Did you...did you feel this way when you were still with mum?”

“Yes, I did. I am sorry if you are disgusted, Harry. Truly, I am. But there is no denying how I feel, not anymore. When Lily took you, I felt the very second the Portkey activated, like a part of me had been ripped out.”

Harry nodded miserably, “I felt much the same way, though I thought it was just because I wasn’t going to be able to take my NEWTs and get my Mastery.”

Heat unfurled in Severus’ chest- hope. “May I try something?”

He was eyed warily, but Harry nodded in agreement. Severus leant forward and gently, unobtrusively, pressed his lips to Harry’s. It took every ounce of self-restraint not to deepen it, but he gave Harry the reigns.

Severus was pleasantly surprised when Harry kissed him back lightly, though chastely. “I’m sorry, Severus. It just doesn’t feel right.”

Severus nodded, though he was completely crushed. “I understand completely, Harry. I’ll still get you out of here.”

Harry shook his head and Severus felt his heart breaking, his eyes hot and suspiciously itchy. Getting up, he made for the door but was slammed against it. Turning to face what he thought was Dan, Lily’s boyfriend, Severus was faced with an angry looking Harry.

“You don’t get to drop that on me then kiss me like you were kissing your mother,” he growled, pushing him into the wood of the door.

Severus was suddenly arms full of Harry, a mouth pressing insistently to his, a wet tongue swiping his lips and demanding entrance. He complied, if only out of shock, and kissed Harry for all he was worth, with every ounce of feeling he had been bottling up for months.

Minutes, or was it hours?, later, they pulled apart, each breathing heavily. “I...Harry...” he was lost for words.

“I’ve been having crazy dreams about you, and then I walked in on you in the shower, and it was like one of dreams were actually happening. I’ll enter a contract for as long as you want, but I want to come home. With you,” Harry whispered fiercely.

Severus produced the contract, signing his own name with a quick flourish and handing Harry to quill. “Be certain.”

“I am.”

Harry signed and the contract flashed, disappearing. Severus tipped Harry's chin up and kissed him softly again, Apparating them out just as the bedroom door was forced open, Lily’s face twisted in rage.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

They weren’t even back at the castle an hour before the Aurors were barging into Severus’ rooms and arresting him on suspicion of child abuse. Harry had cried, with Severus gently trying to soothe him with words, but when the Aurors took his wand and shackled him, Harry had cried harder.

“Go to Albus, Harry. Explain where I am. Do not worry yourself, once my memories prove that I have done nothing, I will be let go,” he said softly.

With that, he was unceremoniously dragged from his rooms and hauled outside the wards, the uncomfortable squeezing of Side-Along Apparition making his chest feel tight and his brain rather mushy.

Thrown in a cell, Severus sighed heavily, his mind already forming a chain of the memories that they would need to see. He expected Veritaserum to come into play, and was prepared to do anything it took to prove his innocence and be with Harry.

Severus had no doubt that Lily was behind this. Her vindictiveness seemed to show no bounds and he was ready to curse her to oblivion for this. Being arrested wasn’t what bothered him, it was the pain that Harry was being put through that upset him most.

“Mr. Snape?” A voice called through the bars. “I’m Dorothy Magnus, Albus Dumbledore has sent me as your solicitor. Unfortunately, I can’t reach your family one.”

Severus nodded to her. “I appreciate any help that I can get, Ms. Magnus. I can assure you, the charges are not true. I have never acted or touched Harry inappropriately while he was growing up. I am not a paedophile.”

Dorothy smiled gently. “From what Albus tells me, Mr. Snape, you love your stepson very much, and only recently has this changed, or at least, the nature of that love.”

“Yes. I would never do anything to hurt Harry or anything that he did not want. I have not engaged in any sexual relations with him, and have not pushed him into anything. When I arrived in New York, at the place Lily has been living, Harry was curled on his bed sobbing. He tells me that Dan is a nasty person, and he is unhappy and scared there.”

Dorothy nodded, taking notes with a quill. “They are going to ask for Pensieve memories and they want to question you under Veritaserum, and Harry. Any objections to that?”

“No, I will give them anything that they ask.”

“They are also calling for Harry to be tested to make sure that he has not been in any sexual relations with anyone, including yourself, while he has been in your care. Miss Evans is calling your ability to be a parent into question, as well as the child abuse charges. Should you be convicted of either, Mr. Snape, you will be made sterile and unable to adopt.”

Severus paled at the severity should he be found guilty. “Why is she doing this?”

“I cannot answer that, Mr. Snape. All I can do is my best to make sure it doesn’t happen.”

They spoke until the Aurors came for him, the Wizengamot assembled and the trial to begin. Severus fervently hoped that Harry was holding it together. To see him scared or upset was going to make it extremely difficult for Severus to keep his patience.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

“Professor Snape, it is my understanding that the nature of your relationship with your stepson has recently changed. From what my knowledge of this is, you have entered into a courtship contract with sixteen year old Harry James Potter, son of Lily Evans and James Potter, who is unfortunately deceased. In October of 1981, you married Lily Evans, and became stepfather to Harry Potter, refusing to change his name to yours. Why was that?”  
Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic and acting judge for the trial asked.

“Because I wanted Harry to have some part of the man who sacrificed his life to save his son. There is no doubt that James Potter loved his son very much, and Harry deserved to keep a part of that alive,” Severus answered.

Fudge nodded. “I see. And when Harry was six, was it not the case that you had to take him to St. Mungo’s for a broken arm?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Why was young Harry’s arm broken?”

“Even at six, Harry was a bright little boy. He’d managed to climb onto the kitchen counter, wanting to get into the cupboard where I kept his sweets. I was upstairs, in the bathroom, and I heard him start crying. When I found him, he was lying on the floor crying, his arm broken. I took him to the hospital and he was patched up in minutes. He took great pleasure in telling his mother how brave he was for not crying when they reset his arm, and apologised to me profusely for scaring the life out of me and climbing when he knew he was not supposed to.”

Fudge shuffled some papers, seeming to collect himself. “According to his hospital records, Harry has only ever been admitted to St. Mungo’s one other time. Tell me about that.”

Severus had to hold back a chuckle when he realised what was going on. “It was the summer of 1989, Harry was turning nine and we’d bought him his first broomstick. He took to the air like a natural, just like his father, and we told him not to fly any higher than the kitchen window.”

Fudge motioned for him to continue.  
“Well, of course at nine years old and thinking he knew the world, he didn’t listen to us. I gathered the guests in the living room while Lily went to fetch the cake from Malfoy Manor. Harry came in, covered in mud, and limping. He pulled me to one side and said that he had crashed the broom into the shed, and hurt his leg. When I checked him over, he’d fallen onto a plant clipping of Venomous Tentacula that I was keeping to plant at the school when I returned. It had stung him. I took him to St. Mungo’s and he was treated and sent home the very same day, still able to celebrate his birthday.”

More papers were shuffled and from the corner of his eye, Severus could see that Lily was talking rapidly with her solicitor, her face angry. It looked as though things were not going the way that she had thought they would.

“Professor Snape, it seems that on the two occasions he has been taken to hospital needing serious medical attention, you have been there and taken the necessary steps to make sure that young Harry is quickly patched up. It also seems to me that Harry has always had the care and attention he needs. I spoke with him before this trial began and he tells me that as a stepfather, you were very loving and attentive, his needs were met and he was raised fairly, but firmly. Have you ever hit Harry?”

Severus glared darkly. “Of course not!” He snapped. “I’ve never raised my hand to him.”

Fudge bit back a smile. “And his mother?” He faced Lily.

“I’ve never hit him in my life.”

Fudge frowned. “That’s not what Harry tells me, Miss Evans. Remember, if you are found lying then I will have you questioned under Veritaserum.”

Lily looked at the ground and turned red. “I’ve hit him once,” she mumbled.

“I’m sorry, can you speak louder so the court can hear you?”

“I’ve hit Harry once. I lost my temper and I struck him across the cheek.”

“Why?” Fudge asked.

Lily sighed. “Severus gave Harry a watch that belonged to James. I didn’t know he had it and I was annoyed that he had given it to Harry. I’d destroyed everything that belonged to James, not wanting Harry to be confused between who his biological father was and who his stepfather is.”

“I see. But Miss Evans, forgive me for poking holes in that explanation, but it was you who wanted Severus to adopt Harry formally, and become his father, making sure that Harry never knew about James Potter.”

Lily gaped, trying to find words. “It wasn’t that. I didn’t want Harry to think that James didn’t love him enough to stay alive for him.”

Fudge tutted gently. “Miss Evans, I really must ask that you tell me the truth, or at least stop bending it. I am told that when you found out you were pregnant, you wished to have a termination. Is that correct?”

“Minister Fudge, my client is not the one on trial, I must ask that you not ask such questions that are not pertinent to the current matter being dealt with,” Lily’s solicitor objected.

“Of course, forgive me.”

Severus bit back a smirk. The damage had already been done. The people within the room were now already questioning whether she was a fit mother, and how she could question Severus’ parenting capabilities when he had always been there to make sure that Harry received the care needed when hurt.

“I move to strike the charges of Severus Snape’s supposed inability to be a good parent. Anyone opposed, speak now.”

Severus noted with smug satisfaction that no one did. The proceedings were moved onto Harry and whether he had engaged in any sexual relations while in his care. The boy was shown where to stand and the questioning began.

“Harry, you stand here because your mother has concerns that while in Professor Snape’s care that he, or someone else, might have acted inappropriately towards you,” Fudge said gently.

“I understand, Minister Fudge,” Harry said quietly.

“Harry, I have to ask very bluntly- have you ever engaged in any sexual acts with Severus Snape or any other person?”

Harry shook his head. “No, sir. I’ve only ever kissed someone.”

“Who was that with, Harry?”

“Severus.”

Fudge nodded. “Were you a willing participant?”

“Yes.”

“Were you forced?”

“No.”

“Did you ever instigate a kiss?”

“Yes.”

Fudge shuffled papers again and pulled something to the top. “Harry, I have here a report from Poppy Pomfrey, the Head Healer at Hogwarts where you attend. The test was run while here, for which you were present and the results explained to you. As you well know, it has shown up that there has been no signs of any sexual relations. Is this report accurate?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, Minister.”

“Your stepfather has signed a contract of courtship with you, and you have willingly agreed to enter into this. Is this something that you want?”

“Yes, Minister. I loved my stepfather up until recently as just that- my stepfather. But things changed and I realised that I care for him more deeply than that.”

Fudge smiled at him and motioned for him to continue.

“When mum took me from him, I was so crushed at the thought of never seeing him again. He’s been a brilliant man in raising me, and I know that it’s probably not something that a lot of people agree with, but I want the chance to see if I really love him, or if it’s just a phase. I know that if it is, then he won’t hold that against me.”

Fudge looked up sharply as the doors to the courtroom banged open and Robert and DeeDee Evans stormed down the aisle, stopping in front of Lily. “You will stop this now!”

“Silence!” Fudge ordered when people started twittering. “Mr. Evans, please sit down and be quiet or I will be forced to have you removed.”

“I’m sorry, Minister, but I will not stand by while my daughter accuses an innocent man of abusing my grandson!”

Severus looked over at him sheepishly and then at Harry. Surely Robert knew that they were there for a reason and that the contract had been signed, stating rather loudly that he was interested in doing much more than just taking care of him.

“My grandson is a smart young man who knows what he wants and won’t be bullied into anything. If he wants to enter into this contract with Severus then I don’t see any issue. Yes, it is highly unusual and I did have my concerns, but Severus has never been anything but loving to that boy,” Robert raged. “Lily has always hated the fact that Harry was always more interested in going to Severus for his problems than her.”

“The court will determine whether anything inappropriate has taken place, and your daughter is not the one on trial. Now sit down!”

Tittering continued but Severus found he could ignore it easily knowing that many were starting to question just how much of a competent parent Lily was. The questions continued and Harry grew weary, finally excused when they weren’t going to get anything new out of him.

“Severus, we will now view your Pensieve memories and then question you under Veritaserum. The court will be let out until that time, and you will are to remain at a safe distance from Harry until we come back into session. If you are seen anywhere near him, then I will make sure you are kept in custody.”

Severus nodded and waited until all had filed out before he followed. Despite how desperately he wanted to see Harry, he knew it would not look good if he went against the Minister’s words. Instead, he ran across Robert Evans.

“Robert…I’m sorry you found out like this. It was the only way I could think of to get Harry away from Lily. I want you to know that I would never hurt him or pressure him into anything that he didn’t want to do,” Severus murmured.

“Answer me one thing, Severus. Do you love Harry?”

“Yes.”

“Enough that you would walk away if he asked?”

“If Harry did not want me, then yes, I would walk away. It would kill me, but I would do it. His happiness is everything to me, it always has been. The reasons have changed, but the goal is the same.”

Robert nodded and shook his hand gently. “I can’t say I’m happy about this. You’ve been his stepfather for so many years and I honestly think that Harry is possibly confused. But, I can say with conviction, that you have never harmed him- in any way.”

Severus watched him walk away. He felt terrible that he’d had to find out this way, but his bigger concern was how Harry was holding up. He prayed that at the end of this, he would be able to see the young man.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

“Your Pensieve memories have been viewed, and now we move on to questioning under Veritaserum. You will be administered three drops, sufficient for an hour’s worth of questioning. There will be an interval while the court comes to a decision, upon which you will be brought back in and notified of the decision,” Fudge addressed him.

The drops were given and he felt a numbness take over him, his brain foggy and muddled. He still had full function of his body, but with an added compulsion to tell the truth.

“Professor Snape, have you ever engaged in any sexual relations with Harry Potter?” Fudge asked.

“No.”

“Have you ever physically harmed Harry Potter?”

“No.”

“Has there ever been a time when you had wanted to persuade Harry Potter to engage in relations with you?”

“No.”

“What is your wish for Harry Potter?”

“To be happy.”

“With you?”

“I hope so, Minister. But only if that is what he chooses.”

Fudge paused in his questions. “Has Harry Potter ever expressed desire to have sex with you?”

Severus paused, the question not precise enough. "Not in life."

"You'll have to explain that better."

"He admitted to having fantasies about me."

Fudge nodded. “Have you expressed desire to have sex with Harry Potter?”

“Not bluntly.”

“Define that.”

Severus paused. “My fantasies have involved him for months now.”

“Have you attempted to act on these fantasies?”

“No.”

“Do you love Harry Potter as more than just your stepson?”

“Yes.”

“I see no reason to continue this. Auror Shacklebolt, administer the antidote.”

Severus felt the fog lift and his senses return. He was taken back to his cell while the Wizengamot discussed the evidence given and came to their decision. In there, he had time to think, and if he was forced to not see Harry again, then that was it. Game over. There would be no holds barred and when he was released, he would make sure Lily paid for it.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Fudge spoke once everyone was seated. “Severus Snape, on the charges of child abuse you are found not guilty. On the charges of Harry being hurt in your care you are found not guilty. All charges have been struck from your record and you are free to leave.”

Harry rose and spoke out. “I wish to bring charges against Lily Evans for neglect and child abuse.”

Severus glanced sharply at him. “Harry, let’s just go home.”

“But she…”

“Has failed, Harry. Let her do as she wishes, we are free to go. Come on.”

Harry seemed to war with indecision until he approached Severus and stood before him, his eyes shining brightly. Reaching up, he pulled Severus down and kissed him gently, one hand tangling in his hair.

“You’re nothing more than a dirty old man, Severus. Lusting after a boy whose nappies you’ve changed, a boy you have raised,” Lily spat at him. “And you, you selfish, ungrateful, spiteful brat! I offered you a life of fun, of being who you wanted to be and you spit it back in my face.”

“Just because I raised Harry does not mean that I cannot fall in love with him. He is not my flesh and blood. You didn’t want him in the first place, so you have no right to call me out on anything. I may have loved Harry in a different way up until now, but I have always loved him,” he hissed.

“I’m not ungrateful. I never asked for a life of fun. I wanted to finish my NEWTs and take my mastery. You took that away from me without any regard for what I wanted. You just wanted to get one over on Severus, make him hurt because he didn’t love you anymore.” Harry tugged him away. “Come on, I want to go.”

Severus took Harry’s hand and interlocked their fingers, brushing a kiss across the knuckles and leading him from the courtroom. Passing Robert and DeeDee, he nodded once and mouthed a thank you, even though it had to have hurt to go against their daughter. Safely outside the building, Severus wrapped Harry in his arms and apparated them back to the castle, a smile on his lips.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The end of the school year signalled Harry’s NEWT results. He’d burst into their rooms, waving the sheet of parchment under Severus’ nose until he’d laid down his quill and read over them.

“I never doubted anything less,” he said softly.

Harry grinned and launched himself into Severus’ lap, his lips fastening to the pale throat. “I want to celebrate.”

Severus chuckled. “And how would you like to do that?”

Harry smirked lecherously and waggled his eyebrows. “By you showing me just how much you love me. In bed.”

Severus laughed and picked Harry up, his grading forgotten and carried him to the bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind him, he laid the teen out on the bed and kissed him deeply, his tongue seeking out every part of Harry’s mouth until the boy was a keening, panting mess below him.

“This was one of my fantasies, you beneath me, flushed and panting, begging me to take you,” he purred.

“Gods Severus! Stop teasing and just fuck me!”

Severus laughed at how Harry still blushed at using coarse language with him. At first, Severus had worried it was from his days of Severus telling him off when he swore, but it was just Harry’s natural lack of use of swearing.

Kissing down the soft skin of Harry’s throat, Severus skimmed his hands over his sides, sliding one under his shirt and laying it over his stomach, heat seeping into his fingers. He still marvelled at the way things had ended up.

Their first time in bed had been…awkward. Harry had been unsure, embarrassed and a little uncomfortable. Severus initiated but made sure Harry knew that he could call stop at any time, not that he had.

Once the initial embarrassment had disappeared, Harry had become an uninhibited, voracious lover who had made every single one of Severus’ fantasies pale in comparison to having the real thing in his bed and crying out in his ear.

Smaller hands tangled in his hair and dragged Severus’ mouth back to the boy’s, the mouth warm and soft, inviting and delicious. Pushing the shirt up, Severus moved back so Harry could remove it, the nimble fingers attacking Severus’ row of buttons on his waistcoat and forcing it down his arms.

Shaking his arms free, Severus moved back down his neck, licking at the hollow of Harry’s throat, nipping at the collarbone and moving down until he came to Harry’s left nipple. Tonguing it to a hardened bud, Severus dragged his teeth over it, making Harry squirm and gasp until he moved to the right and gave it the same attention.

His hair was yanked painfully, making him hiss and rear up, a mouth smashing back against his. Teeth bit him, the tang of copper between them as his lip split and bled, Harry’s ferocity like nothing he had seen before.

“Lay back and let me love you, it’s what you asked for,” he purred again.

“Stop teasing me then!” Harry hissed.

Severus chuckled darkly and pulled Harry’s hands from his hair, pressing them to the mattress and scolding him lightly, returning his attention to Harry’s nipples and blowing a soft stream of hot breath over the left one.

The motion continued for some time with Severus having to remove Harry’s hands from his hair and returning back to his work before he finally realised that Severus moved slower if he tried to hurry things along.

Harry’s hands curled into fists repeatedly, his moans like music to Severus’ ears while he moved lower, his lips trailing over his stomach and tongue dipping into his navel. Harry whimpered above his head, his breathing laboured and his toes curling in an effort not to force Severus to move faster and give him what he wanted.

“Severus…please take your shirt off,” Harry croaked.

“Seeing as you asked nicely.”

Severus complied, rising to his knees and unbuttoning his shirt with precise little flicks of his wrist, each one revealing another patch of skin that Harry’s eyes fastened to. 

Pulling the tails free from his trousers, Severus pulled it off and went back to his earlier ministrations.

Pushing the end of Harry’s belt through the metal hold, he tugged and the pin popped free, letting him slide the leather out of the belt loops and throwing it somewhere on the floor.

Severus quickly unsnapped the slides and pulled the zipper down, revealing green cotton boxers, Harry’s erection straining against them and a wet spot at the tip.

“Lift up,” he murmured, pulling the trousers down Harry’s legs.

He dropped them on the floor and leant back down, shuffling his body back so he could lay out, kissing Harry’s calves, moving up until he reached Harry’s knees. Lifting each leg individually, Severus kissed behind it and licked the crease, making Harry squirm deliciously.

“Take your trousers off,” Harry pleaded with a whine.

Severus laughed and hopped off the bed, pulling his belt open and unfastening his trousers, letting the material hang off his hips, the open vee at the folds of cloth showing the waistband of his black boxers.

Harry moaned appreciatively. “Come on, Severus! Take off your damn trousers!”

He shimmied his hips and they fell, pooling at his feet. He stepped out of them and crawled back onto the bed and nipped at Harry’s right thigh, licking the skin to soothe it. Severus did the same to the left thigh, only biting a little harder, but not enough to hurt him.

Kissing higher, Severus soon found himself at Harry’s groin, his fingers ahead of his brain and already hooking under the waistband to pull them down. Harry automatically lifted his hips and Severus tugged, Harry’s cock springing free and slapping against his flat stomach.

Severus’ mouth watered at the mere sight of the flushed tip and the glistening drop of precome that clung invitingly. Unable to resist, Severus lowered his head and swiped his tongue across the head, gathering the drop and drawing it back into his mouth.

“Always so delicious,” he hummed.

Harry blushed and mumbled something that Severus didn’t hear. Getting comfortable between Harry’s thighs, Severus wrapped his fingers around the base of Harry’s cock and suckled the head into his mouth, his tongue swirling gently around the silken head before he slid down.

When the head nudged the back of his mouth, Severus drew back and pushed his tongue into the slit, licking out more precome, moaning softly before sucking him back in. 

He repeated the motion a few more times, hands burying in his hair and trying to push him further down the length in his mouth.

Severus hummed and Harry bucked, forcing him swallow around Harry’s cock, the head sliding into his throat, the muscles squeezing. Harry choked on a cry and yanked Severus off by his hair, the potions master squeezing his fingers where they rested on the base of his cock and stopped him from orgasming.

“Hmm. A little too much too soon, I think,” he chuckled.

When Harry had calmed down enough to continue, Severus moved his attention to Harry’s balls. Grabbing his legs behind the knees, he pushed them up and back, towards the headboard, gently guiding Harry to hold them in place.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

Severus smirked devilishly. “You’ll see soon enough.”

Laying down, Severus pushed his face between Harry’s spread cheeks and lapped at the puckered hole, his tongue retracting to push out more saliva and slick the opening. 

Harry cried out and fought between trying to squirm away in embarrassment and pushing his arse closer to the lapping tongue.

Severus took the decision away from him and grasped Harry’s hips, effectively holding him in place and stopping any further movement. His tongue probed, lapped, teased and stabbed until Harry’s arse relented and let him push past the muscle and into his body.

Harry grunted and tried to shove himself down onto the tongue in his arse, his whimpers growing in volume as he vocally demanded for what he desired.

Severus paid him no attention though, instead pulling his tongue out and slipping a lubricated finger into him, pumping it slowly, feeling his hole quiver and clench around the moving digit.

“Oh gods! Just…Severus! Stop fingering me and fuck me!” He screamed.

Deep laughter rumbled from his chest, a second finger joining the first and gently scissoring, forcing Harry’s body to relax and accept the intrusion. Pushing his fingers in all the way to the third knuckle, he crooked them in a ‘come hither’ motion, rubbing the small nub that was Harry’s prostate.

“Shit!” He cried, forcing Severus to use his free hand and wrap it around the base of Harry’s cock again, staving the orgasm off.

“Ah ah ah, we’ll be having none of that now,” Severus winked.

His fingers continued their stroking, a third one quickly pushing in and stretching Harry enough to accommodate Severus’ cock. He prided himself on being a gentle lover, and never pushing Harry further than he could handle.

“Enough, I’m ready.”

Severus shook his head. “I will decide that.”

Harry growled and released his legs, using the flats of his feet to shove Severus back. Startled and completely unprepared, he fell backwards. Harry used his lightning quick reflexes from Quidditch and darted up, grabbing Severus and rolling them over until he was straddling the potions master’s hips, a smug grin on his lips.

“Oh how the tables have turned!” He crowed.

Severus cocked an eyebrow but said nothing, letting Harry have his fun.

“I considered repaying the many favours you have done me tonight, but after having your tongue and then fingers inside me, I only want your cock in me.”

Harry reached back and stroked Severus, his other hand flung out, a silent Accio bringing a jar of lubricant to him. He paused just as he was about to dip his fingers in. “Hey…how did you get lube on your fingers?”

Severus grinned. “Spells, my love, spells.”

Grumbling about being a show-off, Harry plunged his fingers into the oily substance and smeared it on the cock behind him. 

Raising himself up, Harry positioned the hard length at his opening and slowly sank down, his mouth open in a silent cry.

Severus, caught between wanting Harry to go slowly and begging him to hurry up, rested his hands on Harry’s hips and stroked the skin soothingly with his thumbs.

Harry let go, dropping down suddenly and forcing Severus to buck up and thrust the rest of the way home. They both gave a startled cry and remained motionless, each knowing that one movement was going to set the other off.

“Harry…oh, my Harry…” Severus mumbled dreamily.

The boy nodded dazedly before moving, rocking his hips unsteadily until they built a rhythm that worked for them both. Harry whimpered each time Severus grazed his prostate, the older wizard locking eyes with emerald ones and losing himself quickly.

“Talk to me, Severus,” Harry whispered.

He knew exactly what he wanted, and Severus was all too willing to comply. “In all of my fantasies, this was never one of them. You look so ethereal riding me, the light soft at your back and outlining your body, the slight sheen of sweat on your skin as you fight back the urge to come, the need to cover me in your seed as I thrust into you, driving you higher until, I too, reach my peak.”

Harry moaned and nodded, his rocking becoming jerky and awkward as he grew closer. “Carry on.”

“I know that you can’t decide whether to reach orgasm while riding my cock or begging me to roll us and my fuck you into the mattress as you scream my name.”

Harry nodded dumbly and Severus reared up, crashing their mouths together and rolling them over again, his balls slapping against Harry’s arse as he hammered into him, their breaths short and panting.

“Harry…sweet Harry…let go,” he whispered sensually in his ear.

Harry arched, his body thrumming as his orgasm slammed through him, spurting from his body out of his cock and between their stomachs, his cries of his lover’s name ringing in Severus’ ears. Severus thrust twice more before he cried out, filling Harry and whispering nothing but words of love. 

Both coming down from their orgasm induced highs, Severus held Harry to his chest and kissed his head gently, rubbing his back and murmuring softly. Nothing of any sense, just words interspersed with ‘I love you’s’ and ‘always mine’.

Reaching up, Harry cupped his cheek and locked eyes with the black ones he’d always seen kindness and love in. “I love you, Severus.”

It was the first time he had said it, and he truly meant it. Severus filled his heart and soul, made him smile, loved him, and offered the support and guidance needed to go on for his Mastery. Severus looked down and kissed him softly. “And I love you, Harry.”

They fell asleep quickly, sated and happy, each wrapped in the love of the other. Tomorrow, Harry and Severus would leave for London where Harry was to study under Damian Thistle for his mastery. Albus had already filled the potions professor position and promised it would be there for him on return.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Two years was all it took for Harry to be ready for his Mastery and pass it, becoming the youngest potions master ever. Severus had taken three years, his lover beating him by a full year. 

He could honestly say that he was proud of his young lover, and extremely smug within himself that his Harry put to rest every single thing that Lily had ever said about him, and making sure his grandfather and Albus’ gifts were well used.

They returned to Hogwarts and Albus announced his decision to retire and enjoy the remaining years of his life at his home in the Highlands.

“I am glad you returned so soon, my dear boys. I have decided to take my retirement now and I need a new Headmaster,” Albus said, serving them both tea.

Harry silently sniggered into his cup at Severus’ dumbfounded expression and sipped his tea.

“Well, my dear boy, as you can  
imagine, I’ve thought at great length who should succeed me, and I can only reach one choice.”

Severus cocked his head thoughtfully. “I don’t understand.”

“You, Severus. You will be my successor, and become Headmaster when I retire. Harry, I would very much love to have you as the potions professor?”

Harry suddenly stopped sniggering. “What? Al, I’ve only just passed my Mastery, I can’t possibly take on students!”

Albus laughed merrily. “Harry, you are more than ready to do so. I think the class will really benefit from a new teacher, who has new ways of teaching. Not that I do not think you are a good teacher, Severus, but more that I think you would make an even better headmaster than I have been.”

Severus nodded dumbly then shook his head. “I’ll never be the headmaster that you are, Albus, but I’m honoured that you think I’m up to the job, and I accept.”

Harry nodded. “I accept too. I hope I can make you proud, Al.”

Albus smiled and hugged Harry tightly, whispering in his ear, “you already have, Harry.”

The couple hugged the headmaster together and left the office, making their way to their rooms. Stopping halfway, Severus noticed the sun shining through the stained glass of the high window and smiled, his eyes sliding back to Harry.

“Come with me.”

He dragged Harry to the middle of the courtyard, students milling around and faced him, dropping to one knee suddenly.

“Harry James Potter, I love you with every fibre of my being, and would become the happiest man on this planet if you would marry me?”

Everything stopped, even time, Harry was certain. Nestled on a bed of red velvet was a stunning but simple ring of twisted white gold and rose gold in an intricate design, three stones on the front of onyx.

Plucking the band up, he slid it onto his finger and dragged his wizard into a kiss. “Of course I will,” he whispered, his lips still pressed to Severus’.

Those who had witnessed the intimate exchange burst into cheers of congratulations and clapping. It was a shocking moment for them, to see their former dour potions professor showing a rare moment of affection. 

Nothing was more stunning though, than the bright smile on Harry’s face as he kissed his fiancé and laughed as he was dipped back as if in dance, the sun catching his ring and making it twinkle in the afternoon light.  
~Finis~

**Author's Note:**

> Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is the latest work and I do so hope you have enjoyed it. 
> 
> Please leave a review, they make my day. Leave a review = feed an author ;)
> 
> For those of you follow the A Series of Unfortunate Events there will be an update shortly with the next story of the collection.


End file.
